


你会在一个荒唐的夜里，捡到一个男孩。

by lebko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebko/pseuds/lebko
Summary: 港城狼族头狼x港城捉妖小道士你喜欢穷途末路的爱情吗？
Relationships: LuWin - Relationship, 港昀 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	你会在一个荒唐的夜里，捡到一个男孩。

《你会在一个荒唐的夜里，捡到一个男孩》

00.  
禹娶涂山，谓之女娇。

01.  
临兵斗者皆阵列在前。  
董思成是这么想的，如果真的找不到那两个倒霉鬼，就把从夜市上淘来的、十块钱三把的桃木剑挂在门口，万事大吉，回家睡大觉。  
可是阴森森，听来特别没出息，但他有良好品质，勇于承认畏惧。董思成趴在门边，精神病院的风都带腥味，腐朽、吱呀、落叶飘，不似有人来。好在对邪门敏锐，谁知是否大麻烦。他在心中念，念口诀，念急急如律令保身，壮胆量来大声喊，喊衰仔名字，喊真烦，从嗓眼里挤两句消音家乡话。  
来者不善，善者不来。  
墙上影变狐仙耳。董思成想，果然师傅说话说很对，虽然都是废话，但是出门在外多准备点防身之物属于有备无患，他恨不得把身上都挂满金符。身上书包里背社会主义，一本厚甸甸的马哲和一本毛主席语录，总不能碰见山精妖怪就拿出来当砖头用，走几步就听见几声蚊子哼哼。董思成向着哼哼走，狐仙耳朵抖一抖紧跟着，他回头，影子变模糊，融进圆月投下树荫里，继续前进，狐仙尾巴伸展。  
好容易找到缩在角落里的同班同学，嚯，岂止两个倒霉蛋，简直是一窝。董思成清点人头，三班二班，四年级一年级，仿佛什么风水宝地，人人都来挖掘聚宝盆，高矮胖瘦，十全大补汤。  
董思成眯起眼，榷断一根桃木剑：明白了，考验我，帮助我历劫。  
就差补句经典台词，妾身此生明了了。  
原本憋着泪的女孩不顾短裙脏，两行泪冲掉bb霜，涌起两条粉白的河，头摇得像拨浪鼓。鲜红的唇将要张开，哭声会化作精神病院一道靓丽风景。  
董思成扔掉木头片，断处有点扎手：别哭，还想活。  
月黑风高夜，杀人放火时，风吹树影动，伏从暗中起。  
俗话说得好，敌不动我不动，敌若动我先动。身后凉飕飕，妖气逼人。  
其实心里没底，做好准备回头面对血盆大口，董思成闭上眼睛，掠过影子归位，一心拼事业，手指头沾着点口水捏金符，点到人的额头，身后有人倒吸一口凉气，迫不得已，抽噎变惊叹，“好靓仔！”董思成疑惑：公狐狸？动动鼻子，肉包子味，哪儿有点不对劲，狐仙也吃肉包子？  
“你係苏妲己转世乜？点解狐仙都咁钟意你噶。”  
董思成睁开眼睛，看见黄旭熙像个木偶被定格，无袖背心，头发软趴趴，手上牵只皮毛油亮亮的狐狸。“那你也不是帝辛。”眼神暧昧，随身备牵狗绳，腰酸腿软，全赖一张朱砂符。身后吵吵杂杂的，无处不透露，原来征服秘谈如此容易，仿佛黄袍加身，拥有足够炫耀资本。  
影子不再狐耳朵，“又不是我要来，这群倒霉蛋非要挑战深夜奇谈，证明都市传说非空穴来风，是封建迷信。”董思成收神通，把沾了口水的符从黄旭熙的脑门摘下来，捏着细嗓子学习包租婆，“嚯，半夜两点半不回家，是要出大事情的。”他想一想白天齐聚一堂，硬要证明狐仙之说都是骗人的，甚至有人亲吻十字架，高声呼喊哈利路亚，此时缩在角落瑟瑟发抖，天父未显灵，无量天尊也行不通。这话如何说，语言不通硬要拼，翻白眼，桃木剑配圣水，无量天尊请天父喝茶。  
我该庆幸你冇带黑狗血，不然帅脸难逃一劫。  
董思成默然，觉得人如果不想聊天，真是有千百种方法可以峰回路转啊。  
黄旭熙抻腰，看董思成小心翼翼回收金符，折好塞进兜兜里，好像传家宝，以前也这样，说一张符能用三四次，他学得不怎么样，画符步骤太多记不住，旭熙哥哥，臣妾做不到啊。黄旭熙愤愤不平，拎紧了牵狗绳，小狐狸气若游丝：干哈捏大哥，勒得慌。  
狐狸开口讲话，身后又惊叫连连，男男女女，莺莺燕燕，鲶鱼落进沙丁鱼，哄散逃脱。董思成目送胭脂水粉，对粗犷口音目瞪口呆，赶紧蹲下身去给松松绳：“外来移民啊小兄弟，东北哪的啊？”识时务者为俊杰，狐狸，狡猾聪明者也。翻肚皮供奉毛绒尾巴，尊严抛开，活命要紧。董思成看得欢喜，这就上手搂搂抱抱，亲密无间像养宠。  
黄旭熙要扔掉绳子捶墙，鸠占鹊巢，懊悔万分，不该看狐狸崽子可爱一时心软，想送给董思成做伴手礼，瞳孔竖缩，狐狸尾巴抖三抖，背着耳朵往董思成怀里钻。磨牙声此起彼伏，喉咙里翻滚着低低的声。董思成抬眼睛，把狐狸崽崽揣进怀里。  
黄旭熙：嘤嘤。  
狐狸：嘤嘤。  
董思成听不得磨牙声，狐狸崽崽扔回地上，象征意义，熟门熟路，伸手去摸港仔湿漉漉的头发，碰到无袖衫，火烧一样的体温。月圆之夜，该是躁动，牵引绳交错在手掌心里，一片云遮去月，嗅颈边血脉，尝嘴角沾的蜜糖，天雷翻地火，厚唇碰厚唇，藏在阴影里热吻，好似热恋期。  
墙皮落灰，簌簌似落雪，挡不住河海交汇处。耳朵尖尖发粉，泽泽水声响，幸好无人返来找丢落的东西，虎牙掠过唇，碎发搔痒鼻梁骨，精力旺盛，蠢蠢欲动。  
狐狸得了保命符，耳朵闭起来，两只爪爪捂住眼睛，非礼勿视，非礼勿听。  
浓情蜜意时，手要不安分往衣角里头钻，本能反应，一张符摸出来往脑门上贴，黄旭熙再次被定格，全身僵硬，愤愤不平，语言混杂，情急之时半个音节都拿不准，恨不得冲月亮结实嚎一声泄愤，憋得面红脖子粗，董思成拍拍身上沾的灰，不动声色撸两下狐狸，感慨今日无业绩，和平主义者的记录本上将会又多一笔辉煌。黄旭熙看他无所谓模样，如鲠在喉，硬憋，憋出一声吼，震得墙皮又要落一层灰。  
“Winnie，你又耍赖，是不是玩不起！”  
董思成莞尔，觉得自己端庄又优雅，披纱描眉，明日就可送去摘星台坐镇：“对唔住，就是玩不起，前男友。”  
着重点明，一个被冠名施舍的吻，董思成游刃有余，仿佛稳赚不赔的买卖，黄旭熙吃瘪，奈何动弹不得，关节酸痛，云散开露出半个圆月亮，嘴巴动一动，无声碎碎念。

02.  
出去精神病院，董思成觉得神清气爽，狐狸崽子迈小碎步跟他聊天，聊天南地北，聊原来大家都是寄居，侃侃而谈，黄旭熙跟在身后，活脱脱新生怨气缠身的大妖精。下山路够长，还能看见两只不同款的鞋子，怕是四散逃命时，身上物件都不担心。  
港仔揉一揉酸痛筋骨，金符搞得好像被人按在地上打过，地上影子交叠，慢慢淡，又慢慢深，随不够亮路灯变，黄旭熙踩狐狸一小团影子，耳朵动一动，敏锐嗅觉，嗅到丝丝缕缕，有东西不怀好意，微弱、被风带走。回头望，空空如也，也许是多心。  
他走快两步跟董思成身后，正巧听聊天内容，试图加入群聊。狐狸走起来像宠物狗，黄旭熙去揽董思成胳臂，似是不屑一顾，“物种有别，咪发梦啦。”  
董思成翻白眼，“你真老土，我们现在都信星座，是吧小俊俊。”还有半句话未说，要说物种有别，你我也有别。也就任由他抱胳臂揽肩膀，爬山真很累。  
黄旭熙怄气，群聊加入失败，人家亲密，昵称都起好，不过区区一只道行不深的小仔，讨得欢心，小小一捧心里酿陈年老醋，发酵，发酵，酵得气泡翻腾，酵出一声嗝。董思成觉得好笑，又没有办法，只好拍他的后背，码足劲，还是停不下，一场好好较量，变成单方面。  
租的房子离山不远，黄旭熙被拒之门外，要关门，一只脚卡在门框边，“WINWIN哥哥，让我进门吧，拜托拜托。”妲己扬一扬手里的半截桃木剑，从兜里掏一把新的挂在门口，只差一支马克笔，潇洒题字：非人勿进。牵引绳被扔给黄旭熙，狐狸终于意识到，原来套近乎都是骗人的。  
大眼瞪小眼，黄旭熙叹气，敲门反反复复，狐狸后爪挠挠耳朵：大哥你这是被抛弃了啊。一语中的，绳要收起来，将要求饶，门突然打开，董思成捧着一杯热气腾腾的水，一边吹，一边看大眼瞪小眼。“哎，有个事儿还是好奇，小俊俊，为啥你要跟着我啊？”  
口音是会传染的，黄旭熙瞪大眼睛，还以为良心发现，邀请喝一杯热茶。  
董思成不小心烫到嘴皮，嘴角下边火烧火燎的疼，上火，起了个不起眼的水泡，刚才接吻蹭到，险些两眼泪汪汪。  
小俊俊一脸茫然，“啥啥啥？谁跟着你？”  
黄旭熙吹吹飘过来的热气，盘算从哪个方位能出奇制胜。  
董思成惊呆，手里水杯都要拿不稳：“在精神病院那个狐仙不是你？”  
哗，大乌龙事件。  
黄旭熙第一次捧起来狐狸崽子，难得统一战线，小俊俊嘤嘤，人家哪有那样的道行，仿佛良家少男遭受了欺凌，就差圆咕隆咚的眼里掉两滴泪。阴风吹阵阵，楼道里的感应灯熄灭，董思成敲一敲门，墙边的影子在灯亮起来的时候悄悄溜走。港仔撸狐狸毛，恨不得把一身皮毛撸到秃。  
那你们…哎，不是。董思成百思不得其解。黄旭熙大方，顺其自然弯下腰从他撑门的空档钻进房间，小俊俊撒欢。港仔轻车熟路，衣柜下边第二个抽屉两个懒人沙发，凑近点嗅嗅，还沾他几根毛。无人造访过，领地危机暂时解除，满意。  
摘星台闭门谢客，董思成不忘在门上贴两张金贵符纸，保命符，但他回头看家里一只悠哉大妖精，一只乱窜小狐仙，喊急急如律令无量天尊怕也没有用。白开水里丢两块糖，慢慢溶，舌尖蔓开一点点甜。他想看到的狐影，无实体，阴差阳错，月圆之夜领主坐镇，逃过一劫。  
“你讲，青山还有第二只狐？”黄旭熙坐下去，万家灯火灭一半，想念大排档，想念排骨汤，云吞面搭配一块炸虾，想念Winnie温暖小窝。  
嗯，第二只狐。好浓的怨，好烈的风，都做好五体投地的准备，他只是个半吊子，硬要说的话，还是个命不怎么硬的半吊子，简直是上好的补药。不过是命三分天注定。  
董思成想得出神，黄旭熙伸手在他面前晃，“可是你都没察觉…”  
港仔终觉得哪里不对劲，隐隐约约被跟踪感，法力高深，好熟悉，山脚下收一小狐，玩笑话讲董思成苏妲己转世，小俊俊不足做盘踞的主人，浓郁不散的狐狸腥味从边度嚟？方圆几百里，不受山神拘束，道行彼此彼此，原以为小事一桩，没想到牵扯棘手大麻烦。  
我同你一起。收起吊儿郎当，煞气要和金符拼一拼。说一不二，董思成哗然，引狼入室，懒人沙发被拖进卧室里，港仔给自己摆成个小窝。装什么正人君子，Winnie啧啧称赞如此行动力。  
黑灯过后，躺在床上各有心事。  
小俊俊：嘤嘤。  
黄旭熙打呵欠，把小狐狸扔出房门。懒人沙发哪够一人睡，团在地上变原形，刚刚好够躺，这就是家的味道，港仔舒展筋骨，听董思成叹气，他好早养成的习惯，不听董思成说说话就难以放心睡。“妲己，哦不是，Winnie，你同我讲讲话。”董思成听见他这样叫，翻白眼，用枕头打狼尾巴，换两声嘤嘤。黄旭熙，就你话多。可抑制不住叹气，命途多舛，真是听者伤心，闻者流泪。  
难以入睡，港仔难得没有觉得枕头具有绝对吸引力。  
想来想去变回去人形要悄悄往床上爬，董思成翻身，手掌刚好抵住港仔的额头，夜里，董思成没有夜视眼，眼神飘飘。僵持不下，港仔率先放弃，惹人生气简单，哄人开心难，哄Winnie开心难上加难。他躺在地板上，手垫在脑后边，反正睡不着，听风吹铃，吹符，听云遮月，听邪灵作祟，顺便聊聊天。“你喺担心乜？”  
董思成不肯说话，越来越觉得心慌，困倦感、疲惫感，滔滔洪水一样，挣扎一句前男友，一声长长叹，摘星楼递下来一根麻绳，好似长发公主结实麻花辫。“旭熙。”摇尾巴，几乎同时间从地板上坐起来，肩膀磕到床边，痛得龇牙咧嘴。“Winnie！”  
“你变回狼，到床上来睡。”

03.  
同床异梦。  
狼崽崽悄悄晃尾巴，去搭男孩的脚腕。  
董思成睡不着，满脑袋都是那只不知去向的狐仙，事情好像没那么简单，重逢、狐狸、偶然都太巧合，浑然天成的一个局，在等待着谁。  
没有规定大仙要听从人的条条框框，一身皮毛褪去，黄旭熙埋进董思成的后肩窝，淡淡洗衣液的味道，其实很困，白天走了太多路，老牛鼻子设的套仿佛罩住整座山，防他下山，防他祸害人家，防他回来找他的妲己，着急，冬季也要掉毛，每天夜里总有一个梦，梦到秃。“你到底在怕什么？”  
“我怕你死。”董思成翻身，路灯浅浅的光透进来，忘记拉窗帘，眼睛亮亮，说话就要变得湿漉漉。港仔看他，忍的时候嘴巴抿起来，脸颊边两道浅浅的沟壑，那里本来会蓄泪，男儿有泪不轻弹。  
其实嘛，我本来走不出你师傅的阵，可是他放我走哎。  
面面相觑，要回到三年前港城冬季。  
港城哪有冬季。  
董思成总是顶熊猫眼，做天师小有名气，学武侠剧里戴白纱斗笠，遮住脸，神秘感十足，富豪商人、官家太太都爱找年轻天师算一算，董思成趁机推销自己特制桃木剑，挂在东墙能辟邪，挂在西墙能消灾。多少有点用，纯属误打误撞，他学其他东西不太行，削桃木剑还算是有一手，后来发现夜市批发，十块钱三把，也一样好用。  
白天念书时候学内地小混混，手掌揣在校服裤子里，其实是学黄旭熙，他那个九亿少女的天菜男友。  
民风开放，男仔同男仔拍拖不少见。  
黄旭熙是董思成捡来的。  
做天师其实真的不赚钱，刚到港岛时候很容易就穷得身无分文，董思成去茶馆里做打工仔，那天轮到他关店锁门，把白天剩下来的、不用的纸拿去碎好丢进垃圾桶，看巷子口躺着个男孩，身上还是眼熟的校服。他从门前摊叫两份蟹粉小云吞，沾酒精的棉球往港仔脸上擦破皮的地方怼，港仔皱眉喊痛，董思成叹气，怪不得学校里的女人每天叽叽喳喳，果然是很帅。  
“你经常跟别人打架啊？”到底要不要贴创可贴，董思成纠结半天，纠结到云吞摊的老板娘喊他三声都没有听到，黄旭熙一双大眼睛，指指外面，又指指肚子。真像狗啊。董哥一边端着碗一边感慨。  
港仔趁董思成出去取吃的，撸起袖子看手腕青一片，不知道什么时候会好。所以说有些事情真的很烦，比如说他们这种体术派就很烦小鬼那种法术派，再比如说这个平时看起来一本正经的学生会长身上到处都是符纸，黄旭熙叹气，生活不易，内陆原来已经不是佛教当道了吗。“你捡我，做乜？”  
董思成托着腮，把面前那份小云吞也推到港仔面前，这个问题听起来很深奥，解释起来也很深奥，感觉这种事情属于哲学和神学范畴，单靠语言怎么说得清楚。你记不记得去年运动会？咱俩两人三足。  
他其实也不记得什么两人三足，但是排斥别人碰他是事实，单数人数的班级就这点好，本来以为可以逃过一劫，结果隔壁低年级的班也多一个人。董思成面带愁容，他已经在思考怎么委婉说出自己对人过敏这件一听就知道是胡扯的理由。心理关难过。身后拢过来一个影子，董思成也没什么反应，一条胳臂搭在他肩膀，黄旭熙的声音罩住他：“老师，我同他一组得唔得啊，我哋身高都差不多嘅！”引原本跟港仔一组的女孩跺脚，还以为幸运女神终于眷顾。  
顺理成章，顺水推舟，两人三足进行时，训练过两次，董思成难得不反感，天生气场合，拿下第二名，喝彩声、鼓掌声，最无期待组获得幸运女神眷顾，黄旭熙高兴，恨不得抱着他转圈圈，丝毫不管是否熟悉陌生，好像对谁都如此。  
我知，董WINWIN嘛。  
黄旭熙愣一愣，董WINWIN嘛，他怎么要讲其实我是故意，我早就注意你，你在校庆上跳剑舞，和女孩一起买红豆面包，爱吃三楼食堂的菠萝包，我早知，我想同你拍拖。  
后来他也去高年级晃，结果总是看见董思成趴在桌子上睡觉，好似永远睡不醒，有人叫他时候，一双狐狸眼朦胧，身边有不干净的东西蠢蠢欲动。港仔的眼睛竖缩着，赶走些道行浅的小地仙，不要来惹人清梦。  
那就这样咯，也算是认识的人，不能见死不救吧。董思成笑，收了碗，垃圾扔到门外垃圾桶，站在门口冲黄旭熙招手：你来嘛，我要关店了。  
结果当然要分道扬镳，黄旭熙返校，教学楼有脏东西，白天都敢明目张胆采女孩，夜里不知要做多少恶。  
天上一轮圆月，周遭飘几层薄纱一样的云，一匹狼攀上楼顶。  
所以讲，唔好求其养小鬼。又是法师，狼尾巴扫开腐败的花，花盆碎成半，露出两条婴儿的腿，冲天怨气，夭折惨死又封金身供，翻天来，从高堂落进泥堆，边个愿意。多说也无用，本想按照平时见过的，大约拖到天亮，待到太阳东升，戾气散去些，无力再找人麻烦，可戾气丛生，怕是要改改应对方案。  
狼耳朵动，有符气降临。  
两张金符寻着戾气追，措手不及，钉歪，只打中小鬼后腿，打出怨，打出细细腐蚀的沙。白纱斗笠遮住了脸，身上一件白道袍。飘飘乎如遗世独立，羽化而登仙。港仔恍惚，仿佛见摘星台薄纱后楚楚动人的脸，一时间分不清楚是道行高深还是天理轮回，男孩看见白玫瑰。  
恩情须学水长流。  
原来不是苏妲己看热闹，道家来的玄姑前来惩治伦理，狼鼻子嗅来嗅去，怎么会有八字弱的人来做收妖天师，莫非是新把式，自投罗网式。。  
世界上哪里有不看脸的一见钟情？  
小鬼被符纸刺激得要发狂，天上黑云暗涌，月光都要减弱几分，胜算也多有几分。附近就有居民区，黄旭熙耳朵敏锐，生怕此时此刻引得哪个小孩啼哭，一声婴孩叫，全盘皆输。道人紧张，屏气凝神，从口袋里掏几把桃木剑，空劈皆断裂，像是一次性用具，丝毫不心疼。也算是金光闪闪，出尽风头。  
道袍飞扬到黄旭熙眼前，淡淡洗衣粉味，鼻尖痒痒的，耐不住咳嗽两声。天使喘气，看起来疲态尽显，小鬼倒是精力好充沛，白天采阴换来的精神气，它也在等，等夜里第一声婴孩啼哭，或许可以搏一搏，借凡胎现世，势不可挡。  
可总有人要做挡路的狗。  
“哇，好大一狗。”  
如果天使不会说话就好了。

04.  
可惜天使不仅会说话，还伶牙俐齿。  
“你才是狗！”黄旭熙咬牙切齿，用宽厚尾巴给玄姑垫背，剧烈的喘，小鬼的戾气也在噬心，就说体术派遇上法术派会吃亏，濒临绝境，谁都吊着一口气，不服输，赌命的行当，不认输。  
狗还会说话。  
“哎，狗狗，你妈咪没教你遇见天师要跑吗？”  
董思成耍贫嘴，心里发慌，难道又要夭折，他总是惦记，惦记师傅为他下的签，上上签占了多数，可下下签次次凶险。师傅所说的大劫难道就在今天，不对啊，时间年龄都对不上。他回头去，身后的狼身上发热，有种厚实的安心感，可他确实没力气了，先发制人没能镇得住，看来没精神的女孩只是冰山一角，八字弱对于天师来说就像出生时身体上的先天性不足，他永远只能靠瞬时爆发力，时间拖得越长越难办。  
小鬼不知藏在暗处的哪儿，多一分钟都是危险，谁知道下一秒是不是有哪个婴儿肚子饿，是不是睡醒了想作妖，随便哭一哭，一切都处在未知数。  
董思成往身后倒，他要趁着在最短的时间和身后边这只看起来实战很强的狼达成协议，总之都是赌一赌，他自己肯定拿不下这只怨气冲天的鬼，借助外力，没有什么比月圆之夜的狼来做帮手更好。他的脑袋转得飞快，方案一次又一次被否定。这白纱斗笠实在是碍事，也没有人说天师一定要做得这样绝，也不是什么丢人的行当，非要搞得好像古墓派，他还是那个只会穿白色的小龙女。  
咕。  
黄旭熙的肚子叫，董思成藏在白纱后边的脸抽搐，还以为真的要演杨过龙女久别重逢的戏码，好俗套，可是龙女杨过合练玉女心经，要是有那样的默契。  
狗狗，一会儿你就把我抛出去，我贴他符，剩下的就交给你了啊，要是我失手了你就快点跑。  
董思成伸手摸摸狼耳朵，带着一点毅然决然的悲壮感，明明师傅从小就教的，不要把后背露给妖邪之物，但是他还是觉得可以试一试，总比拖到最后玉石俱焚强一些，那时候还要搭上一条人命，可是他没有说出口，只是在心里默默念。云晃过月边边，鼻尖刚好搭在毛绒的颈脉。我的命也交给你了。  
白纱流落些，露出半个小巧下巴，说得那样认真，没有什么起伏，又好像是在做嘱托，黄旭熙垂下头，天使身上的符纸晃得他心慌意乱，鬼使神差，狼鼻子透过纱和天使碰触，好似在接吻，美女与野兽，就差一支被封锁在玻璃罩里的红玫瑰。  
小鬼看不得你侬我侬，浓情蜜意时，怨气都要实体化，天罡十四煞，煞煞索人命。  
狼尾混强劲的风，几乎要用全身力，飞出去的时候董思成觉得自己身上的骨头都要被打散，酸痛一瞬间包裹了四肢百骸，可是手指拈着符纸不敢松。小鬼等不到婴儿哭，煞气催着心口痛，只当这个看起来弱不禁风的天师是来做餐前开胃菜，学蛇吞人，张开吞着千百根针的嘴，好恶毒咒法催生的怨。  
天使闭上眼睛，煞凝成的无底洞，看一眼都要恍神，他还是爱惜生命，只凭感觉把符纸贴到小鬼的肚子上，完蛋，贴空，没能正中天灵盖。他强行在空中转身，白纱随着下落的风飘起来，煞气顶着他的心口，嗓子火辣辣的痛，发不出声音，只有口型，天使说：快走。  
身体总是快思想一步，妲己都要上去断头台，商纣还管什么千秋霸业。  
足够了。  
圆月下的狼，被侵犯领地的狼，竖瞳鎏金色，通体毛发炸起来，犹如钢针，被触怒的、接近完美的暴走形态。  
董思成还是第一次见狼人体术，幸亏金符限制住小鬼大部分的法术，风被破开，呼啸，失去魔法加成的地仙邪祟在绝对力量取胜面前不堪一击。他落下来在地上翻滚几个圈，身上沾灰，堕落凡间，撑着要散架的身体靠着围墙站起来，师傅嘱托过，不到万不得已不得动用，人命关天，念咒，召他防身刻成铜钱状的桃木剑。  
急急如律令，避水剑出。  
亲密无间，配合无间，看不出丝毫破绽的周密默契，金符随风动而动，媲美玉女心经，就差足尖点上桃木剑，做天人合一。云开见月明，狼尾将消磨殆尽的小鬼擒拿，一声狼啸，黄旭熙把金身现出裂缝的小鬼掷向被圣光笼罩的天使。  
桃木镇鬼，天法地，地法人，人法道，道法自然，以阴阳除邪祟，辅之八卦渡，怨气散！  
凭空燃青火，将失去怨气的孩童尸体烧成一缕烟，留下丝丝久不散去的香灰。风吹开天使面纱，狐狸眼睁开的一刹那港仔褪去皮毛，身上还是擦破皮，旧伤混着新伤，向外渗着血，还要冒黑气，好不惨烈。  
是该坦诚相见，毕竟骗过一个吻，吻可破天地，吻可破冰。  
董思成把斗笠摘下来，反正已经被看到了脸，再装矜持也没什么意思。倒是没想到学校里叱咤风云的人物还真是个人物。他的袋里装着一小坛，说来人穷志不短，是他在夜市上和老板砍价半小时才以合适价格买下来的，还想着能混个传家宝，结果先给这小孩子做了棺椁。  
“都说见到天师要快点跑，也就只有狗狗不会跑。”董思成念，念给黄旭熙听，伸手去摸港仔脸上又多两块小小淤青，真是可惜了一张惊天动地的脸。  
黄旭熙去捡他的斗笠，好容易遇见天使，天使伶牙俐齿，就说天使还是不会说话的好，他看着董思成把那缕不会散去的烟收进小坛，小声：我妈咪冇教我遇见八字弱嘅天师也要躲开。  
鱼玄机萋萋怨怨，讲温郎若非有意，又何苦揭人痛处。温郎把白纱斗笠为他重新戴好，蹩脚的句子哄玄姑，不是故意，不是故意，莫放在心上，想来想去，又端详，还是这样更加顺眼，好似最新流行的美颜滤镜。  
收拾好了东西，董思成往地上一躺，身上痛得很，先是被狼尾打，又是落下来失去重心跌，好像骨骼有自己的意识想要重新组装，他伸手，换上求人一副楚楚可怜的样：旭熙哥哥，帮我把符纸收回来吧。  
港仔闭上眼睛，按捺住好似打了鸡血一样冲动，尽量不去想那双狐狸眼睛，可还是乖乖去把散落在外的符纸回收，董思成在后面喊，那可是他保命用的符，一定要注意一点不能弄碎，不然就不灵了。

05.  
黄旭熙收好符纸，整整齐齐一叠，看见董思成捧着一小罐凉膏向他招手，找没那么惨烈的地方坐下，指尖挑着要往伤口上敷，凉丝丝，又火辣辣的疼，像抽筋剥骨。“点解要涂药？”仙女抿着嘴巴的时候看起来不那么漂亮。港仔一边问一边把衣服撩起来，露出胸膛上黑气更甚的伤口，董思成缓好一会儿：你没看过红楼梦吧，这东西叫冷香丸，我师傅给做成膏了。他摇头，实在太痛，痛得要蜷缩起来，可是仙女的手不停，执意要涂厚厚一层。  
“那个小鬼，你的道行不会看不出来。”伤疤摞叠着伤疤，一罐凉膏都快要见底，痛得要断肠，“又不是真的所有父母都会抛弃自己的孩子。”董思成叹气，热毒本就伤身，多畸形儿，怨气这么深，婴孩生来又有什么错，错在父母亲不做人，没有合格证。  
他把罐子收起来，小袋子看着小却像八宝袋，一本正经，伸手摸摸港仔的脑袋，想要缓解缓解疼痛：父母带胎行房时吃不该吃的东西，生下来的小孩不健全，身上本就带着毒，长不大，心智不全，白白浪费养育之恩，不如卖给邪祟行当，制成小鬼，还能拍个好价钱，日后衣食无忧。  
“这样的毒要除去，对身体不好，哪怕是大妖。”董思成捂着胸口，摸两颗冷香丸吞进肚，可煞气蔓延太快，他确实不能对这样的小鬼对峙太久，大意了，请避水剑又将他所剩无几的体力榨干，呼吸骤快，风的流速都要加快，天命弱，虎视眈眈，草木皆兵。  
要完蛋啊，晕过去之前他还在记挂，家里还有衣服没有晒。  
疼痛慢慢褪去，怨气混着毒气从伤口里飞升，活动自如，黄旭熙刚好接住从枝头跌落下来的白玫瑰，接住风，他闭上眼睛，以妖力感知，疼痛锻得他知觉更敏，冥冥之中有什么睁开眼，一瞬间，消失殆尽，仿佛只是他的感知力出现了一点偏差，多疑了。身旁前仆后继，想要来看一看什么样美味坠入凡间的不自量力好似不要命，大妖发怒，孤魂野鬼饥饿小妖识相退去。  
董思成软趴趴的睡在港仔怀里，面色苍白，不省人事，无人打扰。  
天光乍现，狼尾巴遮住龙女的眼睛。  
董思成趴在狼背上安眠，黄旭熙脚下安稳，带回慈云山，带回林间小房，一睡就是五天整。  
黄旭熙去请，请族里最有威望的大妖，人来人往皆看过，无人能解，他细细检查，身上也无外伤，呼吸平稳，只是脸色苍白又不肯醒过来。港仔半步不敢离开，吃穿用度都嘱咐藏在人类社会里的同类，好在他平时人缘还不错。他趴在床边，把邻家的兔仙小妹用采来的鲜花编成的花环戴在董思成的头顶，地仙之间口口相传的，那是蕴含着吉祥如意的祝福。可是花瓣都有枯萎蜷缩的迹象，黄旭熙等得着急，身体催着困倦，他也需要修养，变回原形，用狼尾巴搭在董思成的手腕上。  
港仔迷迷糊糊的睡，想起来小龙女踩着白绫飞下来的时候好一把玉女剑，想起来他站在台下，光好耀眼，大家都在喊董WINWIN，他咬着舌头尖，往肚子里咽Winnie，你信一见钟情吗？不是云吞面，不是碘伏药水，也不是一张符纸救我，是陌生人一见钟情。  
你捡我一次嘛，我也捡你一次，你快点醒好唔好。他好小小声，蜷缩在床边。  
穷小孩捡到穷小孩，一碗云吞面，一场两人三足，一张符纸，一次输死拼搏，命要相合，天在祈祷。  
第五天夜转机。  
董思成身上的符纸隐隐放光，惊醒了在一边打瞌睡的狼。  
狐狸眼睁开，陌生的房，陌生的气息，手腕边毛绒绒，看起来真的像条大狗狗，他的声音有点哑：黄旭熙。港仔仰着头，圆溜溜的眼睛在暗光里变得纯良且安全，他蹲坐在床边，忘记变回人，董思成看起来恍惚又单薄，随时随地又会陷入沉睡里。天使慢慢说：我做了一个梦，梦里有个好漂亮的姐姐，她有九条狐狸尾巴。  
他还在想那个漂亮的姐姐，看起来是那样的难过，像高原上最美的格桑花，本来应该迎着日光生长，却被遣来遥远的平原，她在从内而外的腐烂、枯萎，她看向他，凉凉的手摸他的脸。云、云。只能勉强看得清翕动的唇形，无声的唤，他以为是在叫他的名字。  
可是他又想到，不能再停留了，好像他晕倒在一条狗狗的怀里。  
如临大敌。  
黄旭熙一直守在这里，无事发生，他甚至没能察觉到一点点不对劲的地方，没有妖气，没有风吹草动，静，静得不寻常。他着急，化人的过程中就要用手去拉董思成的手腕，好像抓不住就要如同服食长生不老药一样飞去月宫。脉搏虚弱，仿佛在梦里被谁采取了精气。  
小龙女扶着头顶枯萎了一半的花环凑到杨过面前，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，手指触到的地方有强劲的脉搏。不要怕，不要怕，天各有命。  
可是他说不出话。  
董思成的嗓子火烧火燎的疼，心口也哽着，藏着那把避水剑的地方，忽冷忽热。或许是收小鬼的时候吸进去那么一点微乎其微的怨气还没能完全排出来，慢慢发酵着，在他的心口变成堵塞的闷气，只能用最原始的办法，鼻尖不会湿漉漉，没了白纱的遮掩，只差一个晃动的秋千。  
改不掉的本性，仰仗嗅觉，天翻地覆，压迫感让呼吸都变得滞涩，港仔将仙女压在床上，花环掉在地上，枯萎的花瓣都被震落，董思成惊愕，危机感，反抗不得，狼的犬齿凑在颈脉边，闻血脉里有没有被狐仙侵染过的蛛丝马迹。白色的道袍领口打开了扣子，万里无云的天，初月如钩，黄旭熙吻他的脉搏，宽厚的唇包裹着皮肤，黑暗里兽瞳隐约透着些流红，像伊甸园里吐信子的蛇，吃下这个红苹果，学会怎么爱人。  
龙女的眼睛被云遮住，温热的湿要渡满他全身，把大妖的气息留在表层，起了颤栗，他好像被层层剥开，露出花骨朵中心最娇嫩的花蕊，还是不一样，他突然想，要是在终南山上水乳交融的人是杨过，又会怎么样。  
他伸出手，摸到港仔耳垂上嵌着的亮亮的小环，凉凉的，缀在手指边，借着月亮一声叹气，荒地上的玫瑰，干渴着汲水，汲男孩的纯粹且热烈，终南山下，小龙女捡到杨过。  
狼的领地意识在作祟，港仔闻不到他血脉里他人留下的气息，董思成拢住了他的身体，柔软的、纤细的、让人安心的洗衣粉的味道，拥抱的姿势像是蜷缩在母亲子宫里的婴孩，Winnie，Winnie，荒地上的一捧水，我们在一起，我保护你。

06.  
不怕情难守。  
哗，大事件，独身公寓出现连环凶杀案！死状惨烈，疑似连环作案！  
占据报纸大板块，最夸张的语气来写稿，打着马赛克的图片也会引来一声又一声惋惜和看热闹的议论。  
还有两周就是新年，学校放春假。  
董思成哆哆嗦嗦地把报纸收起来，他畏寒，比不上港仔一件卫衣走天下，掏出厚厚外套罩住，和行人格格不入，引得黄旭熙想笑，只差一圈白色皮毛就可以做出塞昭君。  
无人来寻天师，太平得好似因为气温降下来，无心无力作祟，只为冬眠一刹那，可是邪祟住进报纸头条。  
董昭君天天忧愁，菜价涨了，连订购纯净水都要涨价，生意惨淡，黄旭熙一边给自己的尾巴梳毛一边鄙视黑心的天师：你怎么还盼着别人出事情？得到一个枕头扔来的摔打，半个月之前港仔执意要搬进他的公寓楼，怎么说都不听，各执己见，董思成装一副忸怩姿态，说阿妈千叮咛万嘱咐，男孩不要随意与他人同居。港仔索性不要脸皮：我也不是人。甚至不要求分摊床位，网购两个懒人沙发，天天夜里变回原形来补觉，没有再拒绝的理由。  
只是董思成睡得安稳，半夜狼尾巴扫去多少虎视眈眈的狐狸精，当做补肾丸吞掉，也只是舔舔嘴唇当做无事发生。  
黄旭熙总是觉得有什么东西在监视着他们的一举一动，偶尔装好奇和无辜，手指去摸装着避水剑的胸口，董思成拍掉他的手，男孩之间干柴烈火，眼神都能起火花，吻够天翻地覆，戛然而止。怪异感又捉不到尽头，抓耳挠腮，好在形影不离，就算想要硬碰硬也要够胆量，小心赔掉夫人又折兵。  
“你怎么看？”黄旭熙捧着一碗南瓜粥，董思成一脸认真地问他，港仔心里只有要不要再加一勺糖，总感觉不够甜：要不然是心理变态，要不然就是妖怪咯。昭君蹙起眉，埋怨他不上心，黄旭熙叹气，上一秒还在惋惜最近无生意找上门，下一秒就要免费为民除害。  
港仔从书包里拿出一沓模糊照片，躺在地上的女人男人，人皮都被剥了去，看不出生前的模样，可看肌肉纹理，不费吹灰之力就能做到这样的现场，百分之八十是鬼怪在作乱。  
董思成摇头：你从哪里搞来的？黄旭熙要臭屁，哪里有我搞不到的东西。  
昭君要一改常态，伸手就去拧他的耳朵，港仔耷拉耳朵，只好说实话，几个公寓楼都有镇守的鼠仙，这样带着邪门的东西自然而然瞒不住。  
董思成拢着身上的大衣沉思，贸然行动肯定不可取，黄旭熙不善法，不知深浅的时候当个冒失鬼，仿佛是自投罗网。“要不要去？”黄旭熙一语道破，他知道董思成肯定顾虑很多，陷入顾虑的人会忘记最根本的东西。剥人皮的东西，大多都是需要做伪装，狐仙、美人鬼。  
狼落在公寓天台上。  
地仙从公寓里面打开从天台通往楼下的门，煞气扑面，怨气缠身，好似灯泡都是无影灯，港仔神经大条，未能看到鼠仙眼底一闪而过的得意洋洋。  
如坠冰窖。  
董思成偏头问黄旭熙，距离过近，呼吸吹在耳边，暧昧也没能让温度提高几度：旭熙，你有没有感觉好冷？港仔伸手搂住他，触手冰冰凉，好似是从身体内部翻腾出来的冷，停下脚步，距离案发地点还有一个门的距离，英雄要公主抱美人，离开再说后话，可是美人拒绝，要挺着进去看一看。  
鬼市有云，非我族，以命抵命。  
原来是团伙作案，流行贩卖人皮，高价钱换一身新鲜的皮囊，还可以藏起妖气，好划算的买卖，听起来只赚不亏，不管冲天怨气，不管天理能否容。  
符纸躁动，有人要近董思成的身。  
狼尾巴骤现，他不允许任何恶意构成威胁，房间就像一个禁锢的笼子，狼人无法施展，还要顾及是否有其他住户，只有声声足够压制的狼啸，然而似乎无用，百鬼鸣召。昭君眉毛都被骤降的气温凝成白霜，鼠仙从后飘来，没有影子，皮开肉绽，维持不住贼眉鼠脸，皮囊被剥开，露出一张血淋漓的狐狸脸，好像势在必得，想要趁元气虚弱时侵占这具绝佳的宿主。  
可惜董思成不是什么善男信女，也没人要求常常念太上感应篇，多讲两句浮生无量天尊就是好人了。昭君学西施捂住心口，一派病弱美人的样子，仿佛动弹不得，在血狐狸将要拨出他的魂魄时候一张金符正中天灵盖，还未等反应来，葬送狼腹，怨气丝毫不落，干净利落。  
关节冻得疼，沉香水洒遍整间房，接连洒过几间房，昭君楚楚可怜，露出冻得发红的指尖，单于闹别扭，不肯搭理，沉香木混着金符纸烧成香灰遍布东南角，驱邪避鬼，也算是给悬案一个交代。  
董思成只好放下手里的沉香水，带着香气的手去摸狼的耳朵：旭熙哥哥，别生气了，我不是好好的吗？喊他最爱听的称呼，语气诚恳，知道不该以身犯险，甚至不肯多说一句，可时时刻刻有人盯，整栋楼都好似被鬼浸染成阴冷地府，他从见到鼠仙的一刻就知有诈，什么人走路轻飘飘。  
你係苏妲己转世乜？  
带着愠怒，董思成这才觉得是有些玩大了，港仔明显生气的样子，小孩，难搞，生气的小孩，更难搞。他叹气，有些事情本来应该忘记的，要不然说记忆好也不是件好事情，如果人可以有选择。他跳起来，翻身爬上狼背靠着，毛绒绒搔着鼻子，没忍住打两个喷嚏。  
我招狐仙喜欢，很早就知道了。狼耳朵终于动一动，对他说的话有所动容，哪里可能真的生气，总归是怕重蹈覆辙，命有多脆弱，脆得如同玻璃杯。  
董思成趴在狼背上艰难翻身，脸颊贴着耳朵，透过皮毛、衣物交融的体温，用冰冰凉的手去够黄旭熙柔软的肚皮，引男孩不满，要回头露出狼牙，双臂环着拥抱，亲昵，好似在撒娇，牙齿还在打颤，可有安心感。  
“我们回家去好不好。”

07.  
一张床盛不下两个骨骼蓬勃舒展的男孩，小仙女身上发寒，小鱼儿抱他，过热的体温想要取而代之，小仙女哆哆嗦嗦，身上裹着两层被子，讲故事，好似天崩地裂，只差海誓山盟。  
从前有个小孩，出生时候被下了判词，命里缺土，八字弱。他总是能看到一些别人看不到的东西，小时候没有小孩肯跟他玩，即使出身大家，也还是被其他小孩的父母讲晦气。这个小孩就学会了捏泥人陪自己玩，捏关公，捏奥特曼，捏忍者神龟，还会捏钟馗。  
直到他长到六岁，到了该上学的年纪，家里人送他去学校念书，学校三面环山，半山腰住着狐仙洞，当地比较有名的狐仙洞，听说求姻缘很灵，门前踏开一条路。  
十岁那一年学校组织清明节踏青，爬上那座山，经过狐仙洞，他好像走不动路，有人在叫他的名字。男孩跟着声音走进狐仙洞，里面有一块石头长得很像狐狸的脸，一块长着青苔的石碑，石碑上挂满了求姻缘的木牌子和红绳，可是他只觉得很冷，冻得他的骨头动一动就会发出干涩摩擦的声音。男孩不觉得害怕，他抬起头，和那块狐狸脸的石头对视，狐狸的眼睛发幽幽绿光。  
再醒过来的时候男孩已经躺在家里，床的周围都贴着金灿灿的符纸，他怎么都动不了，艰难地侧着头看到父母担心的样子，他的嗓子像是坏了，只能发出奇怪的声音，四肢被符纸压在床铺上，挣扎，想要挣脱，寄居在他身体里的东西想要逃脱。  
这是男孩第一次见到天师捉妖，或许在他刚出生的时候就已经见过。刻成铜钱样子的桃木剑合着沉香水，他的身上好痛，好像被迫骨肉分离一样的痛，站在他床前的白胡子老头宽厚的手掌搭上他的眼睛，很和蔼，很沉静，男孩好像睡进了无尽的水里。睡吧，睡吧，好孩子。  
男孩彻底醒过来的时候已经能动了，床边围着的符纸还没有撤掉，他虽然小，但是也知道自己从小与众不同的眼睛，用别人的话来说，他天生一双狐狸眼，和狐仙定有千丝万缕关系。白胡子老头正乐呵呵的看着他：要不要跟着我学道？男孩歪着头：我是被什么附身了吗？白胡子老头点点头，说，还是位很厉害的狐仙。男孩不觉得其他有好担心的事，他问，我有伤害别人吗？白胡子老头摇摇头：孩子，还有哪里不舒服吗？他不觉得哪里难受，只觉得好像在哪里见过白胡子。  
从那以后男孩跟着师傅学道，听师傅讲出生时便知日后师徒缘分，听师傅嘱托切忌勿做的事，听师傅卜卦，卜他的命数，学怎样收妖，学怎样保护自己，十六岁召避水剑，他逐渐变得开朗一些，掩藏着与众不同，做个知心朋友。  
爱让人心梗。  
港仔收拢了手臂，胸膛贴着胸膛，贴着避水剑住的地方，他吻他发凉的嘴唇，手掌握住木讷指关节，他的小仙女仿佛睡在冰窖里，颤抖着，蜷缩着，信奉只有睡在母亲子宫里才是最安全。缠绵，湿润的吻，被子禁锢着难耐的躯体，好冰，好冰，冰火两重天，失落的灯下做缱绻情诗，如何被抱拥，化作磷火，化作融冰，化作一朵两朵交织的云，愉快、喘息、壮丽、高峰，结实臂膀接住拱起又坠落的腰，接受爱抚起颤栗的身体，用爱救活，天旋地转，以为在发梦，疼痛变成粘合剂，纤细的腿扼不死森林里的蛰伏，铃缠、铃颤，掉两滴眼泪，爱到死未知悔改，水乳交融，吻比交合湿，湖水铸成高墙，直到精疲力竭。  
黄旭熙在家里画了一个阵，泛着红光的阵法在最后一笔完成的时候消失不见，董思成闭上眼睛，感觉心脏跳动都要变得更加有力，他和港仔之间像是建立了什么连线，狼族归为禁术一类的法术，命与命相连。  
你干嘛做得这么绝呢。  
小龙女的脸上没有表情，反倒要责怪杨过乱来。  
港仔抿着嘴唇，好像是事出必行的模样，他有自己的主意，他见过太多不知死活想来分一杯羹的狐仙，好似董思成真的是妲己转世，千千万万狐子狐孙想要来参拜这位狐狸祖宗，黄旭熙耿耿于怀，躲在深处什么东西正在虎视眈眈的盯着他们，他不能放任这样被动下去，大妖有大妖的自觉。  
风吹散了云，露出上弦月。  
上弦月之夜，狼不宜出动，宜修养，送上门来的精怪都变成狼肚子里的冤魂厉鬼。董思成抱着腿，床前卧着护他、以命相连的黝黑的狼，他身上的符纸灼着皮肤，床头的金铃不停地响，像是黑白无常的催命铃。  
察觉不出半分妖气，甚至捕捉不到实体，究竟何方神圣，太上老君急急如律令也不足以惧怕。  
月光不足以投下影子，只有半分狐狸耳朵露出破绽，瞅准时机，妲己身上还带未消散去的寒气，千万种痛哀，引得头痛欲裂，他再熟悉不过，有人想要挣脱，想要拔出他的魂魄占为己有，胸口发烫，那柄平时不召便如同不存在一般的剑蠢蠢欲动，想要擅自出鞘。  
董思成忍着，从墙上揭下一张符纸，二话不说拍在天灵盖上，保一时神志清明。铃声灭，戛然而止，风吹不动，烟消云散，卧在床前一动不动的狼终于睁开眼睛，鎏金，竖缩，凶煞之气，仿佛刚刚经历过天人交战。  
事出有因必有果，黄旭熙闷在胸口，吐一口血。  
再醒来时候发觉不对劲，他无法收起狼身变回人形。董思成在他身边，抱着他，怀抱软软，面色苍白却在笑，手上还沾着点干涸的血。就说我命大，都平安无事。港仔探头去拱董思成的脖颈，弄得天使一边讲好痒一边向后缩着，只是狐狸眼里装着忽略不得的疲惫。  
港仔不再闹，天使搂住毛绒绒的狼，精灵耳朵贴在脉搏边，他好害怕，黄旭熙吐血昏厥的一刻仿佛心脏都要漏跳一拍，是不是好痛，是不是好难过，世界上怎么有当真要赌命的行当，欲看还休，看有情人望白头。

08.  
港仔身负重伤，即便嘴硬不肯说，身上毛皮愈发黯淡，身形也变得小起来，董思成从网上学了几道补身体的汤，两个砂锅轮流用来煲汤，里面混着多少中药材和符纸，全部都喂进了黄旭熙的肚子里也不见得有好起来的迹象。  
好在是春假期间，就算不出现在同学面前也不会被怀疑。  
你会不会是缺维生素？董思成背对着黄旭熙，把长长的黄色粗纸认真裁剪成合适符纸大小的尺寸，他忙活半天才调好了朱砂为主的画符颜料，可是他心里没什么底，毕竟他从开始学画符的那一天开始就被师傅数落，娃娃，是真的没什么画画的天赋。画笔握在手里就开始发抖，狼形的港仔托着惺忪睡不醒的眼睛从背后拥他，毛绒绒，脑袋找到大腿趴好。  
董思成手里的笔更加不知道应该怎么样下笔，复杂的笔画要忘个精光，只好浪费纸张，在符纸上画一个四不像的卡通狼头。他伸手，拍一拍狼脑袋，半开玩笑半埋怨：旭熙哥哥，你要是再不能变回来，就只能喝我画的四不像符了，万一喝出更多病可怎么办。狼耳朵动动，睁开一只眼睛：原来你唔会画符呀。天使嘴角抽搐，试图辩解，他也不是不会画符，只是画得不足够标准，还很慢，最大愿望就是能像师傅那样，在拿妖同时画强力符咒。  
大概是知道这家的主人受了伤，半夜来探风的小鬼多了很多，搞得董思成整夜睡不好，只好贡献压箱底的符纸，把门窗贴得严实，才能好好抱着狼尾巴补充体力。好在一碗又一碗的混了符纸的补身汤喝下去，黄旭熙身上的毛皮终于有了点起色，好像拖延许久不肯工作的自愈系统终于肯开始工作，开始修补这具身体里那些隐秘的伤。  
港仔有了精神，董思成不知道从哪里看来要多多补充维生素，又看多晒太阳会让毛尖生产维生素D，通过动物的自我舔毛吸收，实现真正的自产自销，董老板一拍大腿，哗，这真是个绝佳的好点子，又省钱又能造福身体。  
艳阳高照时候就要带着黄旭熙出门，董思成涂了三层防晒霜，戴好渔夫帽，可是家里并没有牵引绳，好在也不是什么没心智，不会出事情，临近出门之前总觉得哪里有不对的地方。他来回打量港仔，体型好像没什么问题，违和感究竟哪里来。直到走到楼底下碰到刚刚遛狗回来的邻居阿姨，脚下跟着个活泼的白毛博美，围着港仔嗅来嗅去，狼眼睛瞪它，吓得哆嗦一小团。  
邻居阿姨不愿意，乖囡囡怎么能受欺负？一副苦口婆心的模样：小董呀，怎么不让狗狗戴牵引绳？是会伤人的呀！董思成赔笑脸，王阿姨，狗狗都是好狗狗，怎么会以大欺小呢。回头就要对上狼眼睛恶狠狠，港仔自己知道理亏，从嗓眼里挤出一声奇怪的哼哼，反正本就是同属，让一让也没什么。  
王阿姨见董思成赔不是，满足虚荣心，把自己的好女儿抱起来顺毛，街坊邻居热心，说好耐都冇见你boyfriend，几时养狗啦，大型犬呀，唔见你遛狗。董思成第一次觉得原来太热情也不是什么好事，只能说今天运气不太好，他的手落在港仔的耳朵边，摸一摸聪明毛：朋友家来借住的狗，叫Bella。  
黄旭熙嗓子里开始咕噜，他觉得董思成可能是在挑战他的忍耐力，可是那只软软的手就在耳朵边，痒痒的。只能忍耐着听董思成和王阿姨叙叙旧，家长里短，终于几个来回以后话题终结在争论这只犬究竟长得有多帅，帅得好像不像个女孩家。  
董思成心情很好，他知道黄旭熙的心情不怎么好，毕竟也没有几个男孩愿意把自己比作女孩，他好像恶作剧成功的小孩，只差捂住嘴巴偷偷笑。他也明白哪里感觉不对劲，狗的尾巴永远上翘，只有狼的尾巴才会垂落，他去拍港仔的尾巴尖：旭熙，以后记得尾巴要翘起来。  
可是港仔没有出去晒太阳的心情，他很低落，跑回家门口按开密码锁，躺在懒人沙发上好像生无可恋。  
妲己化身知心小妹，一口一个哥哥你有什么心事吗？帝辛哥哥把他压在变形的懒人沙发上，压迫感，无所遁形，帝辛哥哥觉得心梗：为什么女孩就不能长得很帅？难道我不是又帅又漂亮？  
董思成想过千万种可能性，或许黄旭熙不想自己舔毛，埋怨他太抠门，想吃现成的维生素包，也可能是觉得和王阿姨聊得很开，冒犯到了大妖，再不济也是让他和小小博美道歉，万万没想到只是因为在纠结这个。他没能忍住笑出声，笑弯了狐狸眼睛，两条软软的胳膊搂上狼的脖颈，鼻尖凑在鼻尖旁，亲密接触，亲密无间，蹭得鼻尖也跟着狼变得湿漉漉，再怎么样强悍也还只是个大男孩。  
他的心好软，那是最快乐时光。  
三年后的港城依旧没有冬，全球变暖甚至让气温飙升几度。  
妲己摸黑躲进熟悉的怀里，这张床独自睡三年，夜里鬼敲门，趁所有可趁之机，门窗的符从一层贴到两层，他甚至都开始畏惧黑夜的到来，就像畏惧受伤。董老板变得拘谨，他开始少接富人单，即使还是戴好白纱斗笠，反倒是得了一个神秘头衔，更加抢手。他并不是没想过重逢何时，起码要安稳渡过这一劫，可是造化弄人，注定要一起淌过这趟浑水。  
点解要分手？港仔听床头的铃动，他终于想起来那股熟悉的监视感，被困玲珑阵三年都差点忘了这股熟悉的妖法气息，要他三年前无法变回人身的罪魁祸首，本应该是永生难忘的，结果老牛鼻子天天跟他喝茶讲道，差点就要洗涤心灵。  
董思成吸吸鼻子，一副楚楚可怜的样子，他又不是什么怕事的人，早就考虑好，这本就是冲着他来的东西，就该由他来了结这段本不该出现的缘分，“我师傅给我卜卦，说我克夫。”  
即使知道讲话随便，张口就来，港仔还是无语，他觉得应时应景，讲你在开我玩笑吧董WINWIN，我是你前度，就可随便吠瞎话？从没听说过八字弱还克夫。

09.  
董思成识相，多说无益，黄旭熙已经从玲珑阵中出来，他不懂师傅在想什么，本来都说好，等他这边一切尘埃落地才可以放释。  
他不知道什么时候起开始做梦，好像是从梦到那个漂亮得像是格桑花一样的姐姐开始，梦开始变得有指向性，就像港仔并不知道他为什么敢赌上命在最后一刻下杀招，梦里有着相同的情形，他几乎知道事情的来龙去脉，所以大胆去做。  
董思成不觉得这是折磨却又觉得这是折磨，因为他知道如果不做干预，在未来的某一天他的小狼会失去人性。他不可能让这件事情发生，事出有因，既然是天命难为，那他就要同天搏一搏。  
董思成开始编织一张网，为了一个虚无的、不知是否会成真的梦。  
师傅云游四海，留三张召唤符给他，董思成狠狠心烧掉一张，附赠一句十万火急，速来。  
董师傅赶来到香港的时候董思成挂着两个黑眼圈，身上带着两股淡淡的妖味，好似被折磨良久，开口也不能太不着调，关心娃娃身体，谁知董思成拍桌子，一副势在必得的样子，师傅心想，难道这就是吾家有儿初长成的欣慰感。  
师傅，我要你想办法在慈云山设阵，困住山上的大小精怪，逼黄旭熙回山，这是第一件。  
天使说得斩钉截铁，他能想到唯一的办法就是师傅坐镇，八卦玲珑阵一旦启动，任凭港仔天大本事也不能在未经阵主允许时离开，待到尘埃落定，若他还有命，再续前缘，若是当真扛不过天，人身妖魂总比妖身妖魂要容易得多。  
道人不多劝阻，他也算是看着董思成长大，一日为师终身为父，把娃娃当做孙孙来养，下定决心的事不可更改，面临单选题的时候，娃娃已经有赴死的决心。师傅捋顺白胡子，他为董思成下的卦象也算是迫在眉睫，与命扛，与命搏，天若有情天亦老。  
董思成把计划和盘托出，道人指点几处漏洞，一切修改到竭尽所能的最完美，他知该如何不动声色放出一小妖，确保他能找到出山久久为归的头狼。天使甚至写下演讲稿，讲述单独行动其实是去接了笔大单，轻松又多金，写得绘声绘色，只为骗骗对他深信不疑的伴侣，他心不愧疚，只要能保港仔的命，什么都可以做。  
董师傅连夜上慈云山，符纸贴在树干上，埋进土壤里，繁复的符纸和阵眼放上法器，连贯成线，道行深不可测，小娃娃那点道法同他相比简直是婴儿呓呓学语，玄而又玄，众妙之门，八卦玲珑，阵起妖镇，急急如律令！  
仿佛天罗地网，接连三天，慈云山飞不出一只鸟，山中寄居的大小精怪终于意识到不对劲，有人封锁了整座山门，似乎是想要将他们一网打尽，恐慌几乎在瞬间蔓延，地仙们商量，要怎样才能讲消息传递出去，起码要将慈云山发生的事情告知还在外的头狼，或许还能获得一线生机，不能坐以待毙，即使现在还无异动，若是布阵之人心怀不轨，那不知何时就会捉光山中精练成丹药供人享用，落得永世不得轮回的下场。  
重任落在兔仙身上，她为小龙女编过祈福花环，聪明又伶俐，一定会顺利将消息传给他。  
白兔绕了很久，将整座慈云山都绕遍，恰好在山脚边一个小小缝隙，她的兔身刚好，吸着肚子才能勉强不被卡住，缝隙里住着泉眼，泉眼大大小小水流会变，兔仙瞅准泉眼变化时机，悄无声息离开慈云山。  
白兔前脚刚走，董师傅后脚来到泉眼处取水，这里的水甘甜清冽，用来烹茶简直是上上佳品。  
一切都在计划中。  
慈云山上的地仙精怪都未怎么经历过人间事，兔仙找到黄旭熙的时候已经伤痕累累，身上几处冒着血的伤口染红了雪白的兔毛，一声一声喊狼哥哥。董思成跟在港仔身后，港仔焦急：你知，先前你戴的祈福花冠都是她来编。小龙女摸摸杨过的脑袋讲我知，你不要着急，我烧一张符为她保命。  
董思成从保温杯里倒一杯水，烧一张符纸，纸灰落在水里搅得浑浊，强迫兔仙咽下去这又呛又辛辣的水，身上伤口不再恶化，好歹保住一条命。  
喘息片刻，红彤彤的兔眼落两滴眼泪，讲慈云山上情况危机，天罗地网似是要屠山，董思成都觉得人人都是天生演员，添油加醋，说得好像末日来临，真真有人要将慈云山上大大小小都送去投胎轮回。黄旭熙着急，那都是看着他长大的族人，不可坐视不管，小龙女大度，要他快点赶回去，不能让族人平白无故受灭门之冤。港仔犹豫再三，在天使头上一吻，云飘走了，一轮圆月下奔走一匹狼。  
董思成看着狼的身影消失在黑夜里，慢慢从一个点变得再也看不到，姻缘变得千疮百孔，不怕情难守，不问谁难受，他蹲下来捂住心口，落两滴眼泪，此去非永别却胜似永别，要说生离死别苦，被蒙在鼓里的生离死别更苦。  
奉天所托，命里当有这一死劫。旭熙、旭熙，此去一别要是能再见，不知何年何月，不知是生是死，盼你我安然无恙。  
无声痛哭，沿途爬天梯，分别之苦压得他喘息不得。  
山无棱，江水为竭，冬雷震震，夏雨雪，天地合，才敢与君绝。  
黄旭熙赶往慈云山的脚步停下来，回过头看来时路，趴在他身上全靠董思成一张符纸吊命的兔仙疑惑：狼哥哥，你喺睇乜？港仔摇头，身后什么人都没有，可是他明明好像听到董思成的声音，带着急切，带着将要枯萎的哭泣，一声又一声叫他的名字。  
短暂停留当做修整，狼又上路，月圆之夜是他强劲之时，慈云山之祸迫在眉睫，他担忧，甚至害怕，是不是赶回去的时候就已经晚了，黄旭熙摇头，把不相干的事情晃出脑袋，他着急，想着解救慈云山上族人后要尽快赶回董思成的身边，马上临近鬼月鬼节，他的Winnie身边不能没有他来保护。

10.  
黄旭熙回到慈云山，阵法一副已破的样子，残缺不堪，狼一跃而上，借着满月，按熟悉小路直奔山中精怪居住处，还没停稳脚跟地动山摇，残阵好似被金手指点，只需要改动一处棋子便可扭转时局。兔仙被突如其来的晃动晃下了狼背，身上的伤处又开始渗血，港仔变回人形，要族中长老先以兔小妹的命为重，他倒是要去会会高人，能笼整座山的人，自然不是善男信女。  
港仔绕着慈云山的山脚走，严丝合缝，没有半点差错，也没有半点破绽，甚至他仗着月圆夜力量暴增给了阵法几处打击，也还是没能撼动半分，罩在慈云山上的阵眼甚至没有半分波澜，限制妖祟，只进非出，与人无关，八卦玲珑阵，什么人有这样的道行，能用封山的八卦玲珑阵。  
黄旭熙找到了泉眼，猜到了兔仙是怎么从山上逃出去，也显而易见，造阵之人已经发觉了泉眼处是个不大不小的漏洞，已经修缮。黄旭熙在离泉眼不远处找到一个棋盘，上面摆着一局残棋，他不会下围棋，五子棋还经常输给董思成，，还有两个茶杯和一壶茶。  
不需要猜测，有人在等他。  
等他的人却在他的家里。  
白胡子道人找到董思成的时候他正端正坐在沙发上，家里贴满了符咒，临近鬼节，没了大妖的镇压，无数小鬼地仙都想来看看金屋藏娇的娇娇究竟是边个。董师傅随手拈两个诀加固了符咒上的法力，四周都浸满了妖邪之气，岌岌可危，他该教娃娃画些更强劲的符了。  
上次分别之前董思成对他说，一旦黄旭熙入阵，师傅就要到我这里来，我有第二件事求师傅。  
狼踏进慈云山的那一刻没有丝毫戒心，娃娃对他男仔的了解没出一点差错，道人摇摇头叹气，尘缘本未断，却就此了断尘缘，不知是好是坏，拂尘将刻意挪开的法阵阵眼拂回原位，法眼归位，八卦玲珑再起，任凭大罗神仙也要在阵里困得团团转。  
董思成见师傅已到，从沙发上站起来，他的腿发软，其实方才有几个道行不浅的地仙造访，或许是因为他身上还有狼族的禁制和港仔的气味，又或许是他的道法确实有精进，拼尽最后一丝力气保全自己。  
男孩一拐一瘸走到师傅面前下跪，男儿膝下有黄金，跪天跪地跪父母跪师傅，他的声音平静，仿佛已经接受命的摆布，脊梁却挺直，没什么能压弯他的骨，可是字根都在颤抖：我要求师傅第二件事，请师傅助我，解开黄旭熙在我身上下的狼族禁咒。  
字正腔圆，董思成一双眼睛真挚又诚恳，脸上挂着两道清亮亮的眼泪，董师傅好像又回到董思成还是个娃娃的时候，也是这样真挚的眼，问他，大师，我有伤到人吗？他好像没长大，可又很好的长大了。  
娃娃，禁咒一旦解开，两人皆受反噬。董师傅要董思成三思而后行，他并不是没有法子可以解咒，只是这种以命相连的禁咒必有被称为禁咒的道理。请师傅助我！董思成倔强，如果禁咒不解，那么他和黄旭熙的命还是捆绑在一起，白费心机，一切都是徒劳无功，既然已经有要断绝关系的决心，一不做二不休。  
董师傅留下几张符，一本天书，一把桃木剑，一件八卦仙衣，心知肚明，禁咒一旦解开，董思成就如同砧板鱼肉，即使他坐镇慈云山，一旦有什么紧急情况也算是能够及时赶到，可是卦象凶险，在离开慈云山之前老道人又为爱徒卜算一卦，仍是上上大凶之象，非但无好转迹象，反而更为凶险，可这是娃娃自己的选择，雏鸟总是要飞出父母的翅膀庇护，自己出去闯一场。  
董思成瘫倒在地上，师傅临走前教他更高深的道法，宝物也都留了下来，一切都是只看他自己的造化了。单独放着的那两张符纸是他不会画的，就算学会了他的道行也支撑不起这样高深的法术，师傅说，只要在两人的出生时辰分别焚烧就沉香水饮下，狼族禁咒就可解。他看着那两张符纸，掌心贴在心脏跳上，有了命和命相连，心跳是不是也会同步？  
临近天亮，寅时到，第一张符纸燃烧殆尽混沉香水，董思成一饮而尽。  
遗憾如果可以买卖。  
黄旭熙装模作样研究石盘上的残棋，其实他根本看不懂，只是本能告诉他，在这里等，一定能够等到那个布阵的人，皇天不负有心人，老道人风尘仆仆归来，眼角还带着几分泪，看见有个少年正在研究他的棋盘，心头一喜，却又想到这大概就是娃娃口中的那个男娃。  
老道装作什么也不知，只道是这盘棋琢磨良久也不见有半分起色，这位小兄弟有什么见解？  
黄旭熙一激灵，道貌岸然，一身道袍，看来仙风道骨又不像是会做尽恶事的样子，八卦玲珑阵难道是这个老头所布，他一不小心碰掉了茶杯，老道缩地成寸，拂尘兜住了茶杯一条小命，港仔进入戒备，好像随时随地要开战，白胡子路过他，宽厚的手掌拍过他的肩头，有种莫名的安心。  
人各有命，老道也是受人所托，心浮气躁也踏不出这山半步又何苦挣扎，小娃娃，来跟老朽下棋。  
狼坐在石凳上和半只脚踏进仙门的老道士煮茶下棋，他说我不会下旗，我只会下五子棋，我男朋友还说我下得不好，总是输。仙人听了哈哈大笑，几个黑白棋子交错分布在棋盘上，捋着胡子说你确实下得不好，我马上就要赢了。  
可是黄旭熙静不下心，白胡子老头烹茶，一壶又一壶，仿佛那茶壶里的茶不需要更换，随时随地一壶上好的碧螺春，他的心发慌，现在知道慈云山上不会有祸事，他一心只想要回到他的Winnie身边，长夜漫漫，此时正是不安全时，万一，万一出什么事情。  
天亮得太快，港仔甚至都没能听到慈云山上有鸡鸣之声，他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来的时候日上三竿，老道人为他立了一块芭蕉叶遮挡太阳。  
现在几点钟？他的嗓子干涸，说话都要先咳嗽两声才能梳理顺，仙人拈着胡子，笑眯眯：不多不少，将要午时。  
黄旭熙的下一句话哽在嗓子里，撕心裂肺的疼，什么东西在迅速流失，快得像风，看不见摸不着，他抓不住，抓不住就是永久，好像有人将他所珍视的东西从骨血里剥离，他和董思成之间那点微弱的命脉相连，终于在正午阳光最盛的时候断了。  
狼红了眼，恶狠狠的看着坐在石桌边的老道，受人所托，人各有命，好像一切都说得通了，老道士的轮廓逐渐模糊，只不过是捏了个假人来糊弄天真睡去的狼，他要赶去娃娃身边，反噬之苦黄旭熙可受得，妖身、修行地，八卦玲珑阵所护，环环相扣，可娃娃身边什么都没有。  
港仔躺在地上，他好像看见董思成毅然决然的模样，符水烧断了相连的命脉，顺着狼牙流下血丝，他咆哮，红着眼眶，眼泪掉进了土壤里，不会开花，也不能捉住造化弄人，痛，痛彻心扉。

11.  
分别本来就是一件悄无声息的事情。  
黄旭熙是被族中每日巡山来的小仔们抬回去的，禁咒反噬，几乎等同于抽筋剥皮的痛，平白无故抽空几百年的道行一样的苦，港仔昏昏沉沉睡，眼前都是晃过去的董思成喝下符水的样子，小龙女一滴泪，绝情谷一别，胸口像是酝酿一团火，烧着心头，灼灼的痛。  
每日清醒半个时辰，狼趴在床榻上，巡山的小仔接连报，未见过仙人回山。  
直到细数着老道人离开慈云山一周有余，黄旭熙知道是董思成那边有垂危迹象，毕竟是曾经骨血命脉相连，即使断去也还是能捕捉到偶然心悸。  
他甚至还趁着族中长老不注意跑到山脚下，拼尽身上最后一点气力，想要破阵，天降大雨，一身泥泞，被长老派人重新接回族中修养。  
禁咒反噬之苦挨过去以后，董思成托师傅给黄旭熙来了一封信，信上简简单单几个字，让他勿挂念。  
黄旭熙从来不相信关于董思成嘴里说的苦痛病伤，好像丢不了命就是好的，他磨着道长给他讲一讲，也好让他收心，安心的在这慈云山上修炼。男孩和男孩都要双膝跪地，求求师傅，求求师傅，求求天地动容，拂尘搭在臂弯里，娃娃，都是一样倔强、有主意的娃娃。  
道长为他讲，讲他赶到家里的时候符阵几乎要被掀开一角，驻守阵法的娃娃身受重创，好不可怜，以法术吊着一条命，夜夜都要痛得呻吟，翻来覆去像是躺在油锅里煎烤，情况当然不容乐观，差一点回天乏术，一连七天整，好容易才醒来，小娃娃，狼族禁术的反噬之法当真是厉害。  
得到仙人夸赞也不是什么光荣事迹。  
港仔自知短时间内逃不出这阵，修为也算是重创，只好接受现实，先养好伤再想办法出去。他郑重其事，把董思成写的那张信纸叠好收好，认真、真诚，对董师傅鞠躬：他的事情就麻烦您了。  
董师傅镇守慈云山三年，石桌上的残局仍旧没能解开，黄旭熙每天上蹿下跳，也磨不开老道长的一句准话，八卦玲珑阵稳着，无人能打扰，港仔是在第二年半的时候放弃的，他在磨董师傅的时候也是闲来无事，就跟着老道长学道法，可惜天生没什么学法术的天分，反而是练出了一身魔抗，他对法术的抗力提高了不少，也算是不辜负每天都在高人手下。  
三年弹指一挥间。  
杨过游过寒潭洞，小龙女从秋千降落人间。  
久别重逢本应该是喜事，可小龙女心事重重，杨过娓娓道来，只是偶然一天他还是像往常一样去找白胡子老道，可是发现他没有在石盘边烹茶，反倒是留有一纸留言附赠破阵之法：娃娃，水无为而不为，无形而无不行，又是一年鬼月将至，去找你的心上人，护他周全吧。  
言下之意是董思成有难。  
他在棋盘边琢磨，琢磨良久，泉眼咕嘟咕嘟，取之不尽用之不竭。太阳将要下山时，黄旭熙返回族中人所居，嘱咐族中长老，如若戌时三刻他没有回到族中，那便代表他已经离开八卦玲珑阵，请长老奔赴泉眼处将他对泉眼所做的改变归于原样，天下将要有大妖出世，还请长老们看护族人，八卦玲珑阵虽可断绝外界镇压邪祟之名，但也算是道家宝阵，可护慈云山一时周全。  
黄旭熙取一块石头将泉眼堵住，水流抵不过沉石，阵法出现短暂缺口，虚虚实实看不清楚，放手一搏，逃离慈云山。凭借着一丝气息和敏锐嗅觉，辨别董思成所在的方向，待到他赶到青山脚下，青山脚下徘徊一小狐，圆润小巧又可爱，长得真像当时在楼道里的那只小博美，送给Winnie做伴手礼。  
冥冥之中自有定数。  
最近董思成睡得不是很好，他开始频繁做梦，常常半夜惊醒过来，睡衣被冷汗打湿，黄旭熙睡眼惺忪，他察觉不到有妖气靠近，或许是他修为有长进，寻常小妖已经不敢来作祟，港仔伸手摸到董思成身上全是冷汗，催：Winnie，要不要洗澡换衣服？  
董思成愣，窗外有车疾驰而过，大灯照亮了片刻，映在港仔的侧脸上，投在墙上的影子长出狐狸尾巴，他闭上眼睛摇摇头，恢复原样，仿佛刚才只是他眼花了。  
在他的梦里，那个好久都没有出现过的、像格桑花一样的美丽的女人越来越靠近他，身上穿着麻制的裙子，她的声音空灵又甜蜜，董思成终于听清楚她的声音，听清楚她在喊着的名字，禹、禹。  
从前他一直以为格桑花喊得是高原上漂泊的云，原来是在喊她的情郎。  
禹、禹，禹娶涂山，谓之女娇。  
他痴痴的念，痴男怨女，不知前因后果，不能妄下定论的事情。董思成抓住黄旭熙的胳臂，那里长着蓬勃的肌肉，有着源源不断的生机，可是他很怕，天命原来当真如此脆弱。“涂山大神。”董思成声音细如蚊蝇，港仔捧着他的脸，额头抵住额头，刚好鼻尖碰触鼻尖，他不管什么上古大神，什么涂山女娇，只要守眼前人。  
可是她为什么没有实体？黄旭熙靠在浴室外面和小狐狸大眼瞪小眼，大概是天天听董思成念太上感应经，小狐仙的身量慢慢变得膨胀起来，和大妖闹熟了的感觉真好，也不需要害怕。  
不知道。董思成听水声掩盖背后狼和狐狸玩得开心，浴花搓出好多泡泡，顺着水蒸气飞到天花板上，突然觉得这样也很好，为什么要管什么涂山大神，哪怕要金盆洗手，从此做平凡人，过平凡生活，也没什么遗憾。  
三年来过得好累，时时刻刻提防，日日夜夜担心，自从黄旭熙离开被困慈云山，好像一切都是他在自作多情，多做担心，就算是这样他也不愿让师傅解开八卦玲珑阵，堪称苟活，事到如今，师傅常说，是福不是祸，是祸躲也躲不过，顺其自然。  
董思成顶着浴巾擦头发，到客厅的时候看到黄旭熙和小俊俊翻着肚皮躺在沙发上睡着，相当和谐，哪里还有之前什么剑拔弩张的模样，电视机还没有关，午夜新闻紧急插播一条，太血腥，几乎要循环播放。  
哗，大事件！  
本月第四起新婚夫妇惨遭杀害事件！死状惨烈，双目尽失，新郎官形如枯槁，新娘子宫残忍被摘除！

12.  
案发现场被围得水泄不通。  
狼驮着白纱斗笠站在公园的人造小山丘上，远远地看着正在被勘察的现场惨状，看起来英姿飒爽，实际上大概都在学一届狗中楷模哈士奇。  
黄旭熙和小俊俊本来睡得正香，结果被董思成叫起来看新闻，新闻里的血腥场面都被打了马赛克，隔着马赛克都能看得出行凶人有多么残暴。两人面面相觑，那新郎的模样明显是被狐仙吸过阳气，惊恐、虚弱和面笼黑气，不需要迟疑，农历七月份，鬼节，多鬼怪行凶。  
本来不是什么大事件，只是第四起，明显有预谋，大概是行凶者急切，需要采阴补阳气来达到目的。  
一家三口穿好衣服，狼从窗台一跃而起，夜深人静时，万家灯火都藏在窗帘布之后，无人在意是否有怪异之事，几个跳跃来回，轻轻松松到达案发现场附近。  
“桥豆麻袋，戴个眼镜先。”董思成纠结，他实在是看不太清楚，近视眼，还要隔着一层纱，斗笠的白纱被撩起来，露出一副金丝边儿的眼镜，怀里还抱着一只圆咕隆咚的博美，哦不，是狐仙。小俊俊觉得虽然离得很远，但还是露出了浓浓的担忧：你们觉不觉得我们这样实在是有点明显？  
黄旭熙觉得有理，狼尾巴卷着董思成的腰晃悠悠变回人形。说起来是有一点远，什么都看不太清楚，早知道该带一个望远镜，可是这冲天的妖气，不用看也知道是大妖在作祟。  
等得人人都在打哈欠才把警察盼走，因为半夜发现尸体人手不足，留下几个人留守现场。  
黄旭熙把睡着了的狐狸和男孩叫起来，说现在应该可以了，没剩几个人。  
董思成挥挥手，让小狐仙前去先把人解决掉，狐仙最擅长的事情，让人睡觉，这是董思成亲身体验过的，梦折磨得他很烦躁，小狐狸蹦上来就要施法，振振有词：董子哥，我什么法术学得都不精，就让人睡觉和隐身术次次都考第一！黄旭熙一开始不信邪，结果小狐仙施法，董思成晕晕乎乎就一觉到天亮，安稳又沉静。  
狐狸化成一道虚晃的影子跳过几根树枝，董思成从自己的乾坤宝袋里拿出两副手套和一包便携湿巾，像是小龙女战前准备，金刚不坏的金丝手套。湿巾擦擦眼睛，还留着点刚睡醒留下的惺忪眼泪。真不是人干的活啊，大半夜的不睡觉，凌晨三点半还不回家，是要出大事情的。  
小狐仙的狐狸毛晃过小小范围内，他跳到树上去，狐狸爪爪捏着诀，几个留守警察都靠着公园里的树沉沉睡着，狼载着飘飘小道士落在尸体边缘。  
鬼月正处夏日正盛，行凶事件超过六小时，炎热蒸发出尸气和难闻味道。董思成站在警戒线之外，黄旭熙尽量不破坏案发现场，好美的婚纱裙，雪地里盛放一朵红色大丽花。哗，当真是相当惨烈，双目被挖穿，空洞的眼眶像是住着狐狸精。  
好浓的妖气，董思成觉得这股气息哪里很熟悉的样子，他能想到的就只有那个像格桑花一样在盛开的女人她从来没有实体出现过，从前他与师傅商量，或许是身躯已经毁去，三魂七魄只靠冲天的怨气来维持着生机，难道需要补身，想要充起能量，做名副其实的大妖，毛骨悚然。他要黄旭熙抱着小俊俊暂退两米开外，道家之法基于自然，他要做法摄取留于自然之中的事件原相。  
符纸燃烧去，桃木剑做画笔，随手起阵，知者不言，言者不知，万气之根，四灵天灯，听召，急急如律令！  
赴死是一件小事，瞬间的决定可能就会踏上一条不归路。  
去看，去珍重，去浪漫，为爱。  
新娘只希望在落日时分拍摄一张夕阳中接吻的婚纱照片，熙熙攘攘人群，好美丽的定格一瞬间，只是爱在叹息间消失殆尽，转身时分九条尾雪白狐狸尾巴吞噬二十一克对明日充满期待的灵魂，女孩的生命停格在最美好的时间，转瞬即逝的消失，无人察觉，新郎未察觉，摄影师也未察觉。  
新郎站在夕阳下对新娘伸出手，他们将要拥有史上最圆满的幸福。  
穿着婚纱的女孩在走出一段距离之后焦急，她说她的耳环掉在了公园里，那是男人第一次送给她的礼物，好钟意，一定不能丢的，高跟鞋踩湿润的草地里，要返回去找。新郎心疼新娘，高跟鞋是漂亮女人的刑架，他憨厚，回去公园里找一只不知道落在哪里的耳环。他按照活动的路线找过一团又一团树丛与草地，什么都没有，夕阳逐渐落下了它的帷幕，一天的演出结束，黑暗笼罩了这片原本承载着幸福的公园森林。他漂亮的新娘跟在他的身后，脸上的妆容一丝不苟的精致，婚纱遮住了她的水晶鞋，没有发出一点声音，新娘的脚下没有影子，眼神空洞，她已经没有爱的滋养，只是一具空旷的傀儡娃娃。  
两情相悦，都是作假，水到渠成的爱情哪里有痴男怨女来得真切，都是假的，怎么可能真的爱她。  
月亮慢慢爬上来了，眼睛里有沸水和冻霜。  
女人的叫声凄厉又哀怨，凄凄惨惨戚戚，伴随着生命的脆弱，人怎么都是玻璃做的，只需要轻轻的一个吻就可以了绝了生机。一片云飘来遮挡住了港城的上空，仿佛太过于血腥，红色大丽花，黑色大丽花，惊恐、畏惧，吻夺去了男人的生命，新娘的眼角滑过一滴泪水，新郎的皮肉迅速枯竭。  
九尾狐狸从新娘的身体里飘出来，她有了形状，格桑花一样美丽，迈着款款步子，扭着妙曼的腰，向着董思成走来，明明不是此时此刻发生的事情，却有足够的压迫感。  
格桑花捧着他的脸，手上有浓烈的血腥味，时空交错，仿佛她从来没有离开过，呼吸声、比人类低的体温都让他起一层颤栗，如坠冰窖，无法控制的下坠，他好像无法控制自己的身体。格桑花吻他的脸，吻他怔愣的嘴唇，仿佛在吻最心爱的情郎。喜爱高原阳光的格桑花，嘴角边还有一对新婚夫妇的血和肉块。禹、禹，我马上就可以见到你，我们才是最登对的夫与妻。  
胸口发烫，避水剑要擅自出鞘，涂山好似见到什么难耐符咒，董思成夺回身体的控制权，捂住耳朵，好吵，控诉声里厚重的怨气，人间哪有真情在，人间自有真情在。

13.  
董思成趴在马桶边缘干呕，忘不掉，冰冷的嘴唇吻他，他将自己反锁在浴室里，毫无生机的模样，好像虚脱一样坐在地上，难道当真躲不过。  
黄旭熙守在门外，识时务者为俊杰，他不多言，心照不宣的事情，董思成一定是看到了什么，这些事和他被困慈云山，任那八卦玲珑阵困住整三年有关。就像白胡子老道说的，他们都是有主意的娃娃，以他对董思成的了解，他一定想要自己扛下来。  
今夜到明日白天，必定是个不眠天。  
董思成从浴室里出来，脚步虚浮，爬到床上去，被子裹住一身薄薄的骨，当初为了断开命脉相连，强行突破狼族禁咒几乎要让他的七经八脉千疮百孔，好冷，从骨缝里透出来的冷。  
黄旭熙替他掖被子，触手之处滚烫，可是小仙女哆哆嗦嗦，仿佛躺在寒玉床上，好怕，好怕，原来无力回天是这样的无助感。Winnie、Winnie，抬起头来看我。他拥住他的小仙女，被拥抱笼住的狐狸眼里蓄满了泪，昏昏沉沉睡过去，像珍珠一样滚落，跌在港仔心口上，好像打下烙印。  
难得，换港仔梦见格桑花。  
他怎么会醒过来呢？涂山手里握着一件宝衣，黄旭熙认得的，那是老道长交给董思成用来防身的八卦仙衣，狼要露出犬齿，他心爱的人好像把控在别人的手上，却又说不出话，什么都不能说，这是梦，港仔催眠自己，一切都有可能是假的，不，一定是假的。  
黄旭熙握紧了拳，这个梦境就像一套牢笼，禁锢着踏进来的魂灵无法逃脱。“原来你不相信我呀。”女人娇憨的声音，她无法靠近避水剑，无法靠近她的情郎，可是世界上有那么多的办法，甚至曾经的上古人民都不知道的，涂山呀，九尾狐族的涂山也要会巫术，只是爱情让人变得盲目。  
小狼知道用强硬的手段逃不出去，索性坐下来听故事，他很少听爱情故事，知道的也仅仅是从书本电视剧，又不是没有爱人，他的爱轰轰烈烈，从来不需要别人来教会他怎么样去爱。  
涂山呀，绥绥白狐，九尾庞庞。  
后人歌颂爱情，歌颂人不畏惧生死，不惧怕人妖有别，好可歌可泣的爱，好让人动容，可是她惨死，徒留一个我都攸昌的美名。等他三过家门而不入的人不是她，被爱情滋养的人不是她，生儿育女的也不是她。  
狐族最美丽的格桑花凋零了，凋零在让人间哀鸿遍野的洪水里，她的魂灵被巫术剥出，好痛，好痛，痛得她只有抱住自己，蜷缩着，只能像个婴孩一样在这个巫术构筑的世界里，起初她只有混沌的意识，像她涂山一族的祖先，被包裹在混沌中，吸收天地灵气。  
那个时候她并不知道发生了什么事情，她还是九尾狐族最天真烂漫的幺女，直到那一天，那一天避水剑现世了。  
涂山一族美丽的格桑，察觉到了她的情郎，如此熟悉的味道，近在咫尺，她苏醒了，睁开眼睛，可是世界变得天翻地覆，什么都是陌生的，就连身上带着禹气息的那个男孩都不是她记忆中的样子。她说不出话，她的眼睛弥漫着雾，她原本是涂山的天之娇女，或许还会成为九尾狐族的女帝，零零碎碎的记忆要唤出她的怒和怨。  
好多人，好多人，好多人围着她唱巫曲，手舞足蹈，身上压着好重的八卦图和经幡，火烧火燎着心脉，压得她动弹不得。  
风沙迷了眼睛，离开九尾狐族的时候父亲找族中最有威望的仙婆为她祈福，香火香灰被林中吹来的南风飘扬上天，南风知我意，都是吉兆，母亲亲吻她的额头，将象征着吉祥如意的陪嫁品放进手掌心，为她盖上鲜红的盖头送她出嫁，看着她长大的族兄为她吟唱：女娇，我族最美丽的格桑花，最终还是要离开这片土地，去到烟火气繁重的人间，为人妻，为人母，此去兮，朝朝暮暮，宜室宜家。  
为首的婆婆长得好凶，脸上画着好鲜亮的图腾，被缚在八卦之下的九尾狐女孩艰难地转头，看到了她的丈夫，她的情郎，那一天夜里他们在林中相遇，他捡到了她的白纱，捡到了她的芳心暗许，也看到了她因为法术不够精湛不能收起来的九条尾巴，她在一个夜里捡到了她的王，捡到了为她采花的男郎。  
九，王者之证，他需要这个漂亮得不能再漂亮的理由来助他赢得天下人的尊敬，好一段佳话，林中奇缘，大禹求娶涂山氏，讲爱之深情之切，讲家庭和睦，姻缘和美，讲如若迎娶涂山幺女，定将竭力护她一世周全，三杯烈酒下肚，酒盏相碰，姻缘被记入姻缘簿，涂山之名进入族谱。  
可是她的爱人现在是那样的冷漠，她的身上好痛，痛彻心扉，狐狸尾巴想要把她裸露的躯体包裹起来，天下生灵万物，返璞归真，都想要回到母亲的子宫里，潜意识里认为那是最安全的地方。  
巫术将她的意识剥夺了，再醒来时人间世已经不知道度过多久，好陌生，她好格格不入，格桑花楚楚可怜模样，跪下来手掌捧着小狼的胳膊，求求你，借我你的身体一用，只需要一个时辰。她只是想要一个理由，当一切真相大白，水落石出之后她会认罪伏法，踏入轮回之道也好，道法自然灰飞烟灭也好，从此万事大吉。  
港仔听得认真，可是他的Winnie并不是什么禹神转世，那把避水剑竟然引来误会，并不妥协，并非心肠硬，只是狐狸精擅长骗人，一场棋盘布置良久，甚至搭上活生生不知多少条血淋漓人命，蛇蝎心肠的女人，若说是鬼计连篇也可说得通。他不同意，要将九尾狐狸的手拍开，泪痕转眼变作血痕。  
格桑花摇身一变，变作黑色大丽花，连梦中牢笼都要变作电闪雷鸣好似要下一场滂沱大雨。  
兵家有云，先礼后兵者，善战也。  
涂山拿董思成的命相要挟，八卦仙衣都在我手，那小小道行的小道士难道是我的对手，即使是情郎转世，只要一个空壳也无妨。她的故事不完整，有好多被隐秘而去的细节，九尾狐的幺女不仅仅看到了她的丈夫，还看到依偎在她丈夫身边的女人，穿着棉麻的裙，小腹隆起来，那里孕育着一个崭新的生命，病弱的模样，好让人怜悯，像一朵清纯又惹人疼爱的莲花。  
莲花的身上也连着经幡符咒，和格桑花相连，好一场被遮遮掩掩的巫术盛典，她只是个被选中的替死鬼，三魂七魄被剥离的痛让她迸发出冲天的怨气，她不再是高原上圣洁美丽的格桑花，不再是仙根仙身的仙族，大妖出世，八卦阵封印，决不可逃出生天。  
黄旭熙握紧了拳，搏一搏，梦境哪有胜算，他好怕，历历在目的是董思成昏昏沉沉的样子，难道真的要坐视不理，一瞬间动摇，涂山已近身，可趁之机，一声狼啸冲碎了八卦所织的牢笼。  
涂山！

14.  
董思成坐在黄旭熙身边，梦里好甜蜜，他梦到好多好多事情，胸口发烫，那柄避水剑好像想要提醒他什么事情。他坐在树边，好像变成倚靠着的避水剑，看着坐在山丘上的男女，晚星之下，柴火构筑一场盛世篝火，架着两只野兔子翻转烤着。  
山风吹来洪水咆哮的声音，相依偎，好像明日就是世界末日，洪水会冲塌草房，冲散部落，冲散万物生灵。水在脚下流淌，不妨碍禹神摘下一朵鹅黄色的野雏菊别在九尾狐族最美的格桑花耳鬓，有山果子落下来，砸到了避水剑的剑柄，歪歪扭扭倒下来，听格桑花唱起山歌，涂山之秋，山中有狐，不倾于色，九尾狐至，三才得所，所为天下，我与君兮，朝思暮想。  
恩爱夫妻用骨制成的匕首在石头上作画，骨制的锤与棒将带有色彩的花朵研磨成颜料一样的汁水，流淌进匕首划出的沟壑，好似祭祀进行时。摩擦声、柴火堆里火星迸裂，好纯净的天，好一尘不染的爱，未惧悠长夜晚，不盼有没有天光乍现。  
还差一杯糯米酒，好似就可以地老天荒。  
董思成想，原来涂山与大禹这样恩爱，为什么格桑花好似不记得，像是温柔缱绻，像是如胶似漆，像是痴男怨女，他想，水到渠成的爱情怎么会好，过命的痴男怨女才要好。  
梦很短，董思成早就醒来，迷迷糊糊一觉让他想通很多事，兵来将挡，水来土掩，怎么可以还没有搏一搏就举手投降。可是紧紧挨着他身体的狼身体好不安稳，港仔的表情好痛苦，好挣扎，仿佛梦中有凶煞，他好着急，好用力晃着小狼的身体，触手的地方好烫，烫得他要打哆嗦，怎么样都晃不醒，心慌意乱，按照师傅下的卦象，年岁二三，鬼月，他将有一生死劫。  
生死劫，生死劫，非生即死，拿命赌一赌。  
先前命脉相连，小道士常常做梦，梦里做先知，先知预言，藏在他胸口里的那一把剑，将会终结一切，他好怕他的小狼醒不来。  
夜里风起，云遮挡了鬼月里最圆润的月亮，狼睁开了眼睛，失焦、空洞、陌生，仿佛不认识董思成。他将小狐狸一脚踢开，舒展筋骨，发出骨骼暴涨着松动的声音，逆着光看向趴在床头的小道士，抿着嘴唇，一副倔强不肯认输的模样。  
“你的目标从来都不是我。”小道士捂着胸口，好痛，即使断了禁咒也还是曾经命脉相连，不可抹去的羁绊和记忆，他感觉不到黄旭熙的生命气息，好像被封存在了一个密不透风的罐子里，看不到、摸不到，只能靠着一丝微弱的心跳声来辨别是否还有命在。  
睡着之前小仙女窝在小鱼儿怀里看星星，天花板上没有星星，只有一张又一张，一层又一层，一叠又一叠，新的、旧的符纸，他就在这样的环境里挨过了三年，冷到骨髓里，循着温暖源，像是安全躲进避风港，好熟悉的怀抱，好熟悉的味道，好熟悉的额前一吻，他的声音好轻，轻得像是马上就要随着风远去，旭熙、旭熙，你怕不怕死？  
没能听到答案就昏睡，醒来时候他的小狼就发生了变化，原来命真的不能搏一搏，就算是搏一搏也还是无法改变，一切都按照原来的轨迹，毫无撼动之力，原来当真冥冥之中自有定数，可是董思成不相信。他从床下爬下来，跌跌撞撞的。黄旭熙站在阳台上，乌云将天遮掩得结结实实，偶尔闪过一道光亮，随机一声雷，旱雷，一滴雨不见，连月亮都不帮他们，当真大妖出世，无人能敌。  
港仔的声音掩藏在雷声里，一声又一声地喊他，禹、禹，好温柔，好缠绵，满满爱意，爱里藏着最毒的刀子，看起来那么的像云，又全然不同。  
董思成捂住耳朵，他不是，黄旭熙从来都不会这样喊他，调皮的、痛心疾首的、焦急的、憧憬的、充满爱的，Winnie，Winnie。  
黑白两道影子攀附上天台，好似要决战，决战紫禁之巅，西门吹雪手里没有剑，叶孤城孤注一掷。  
涂山将要没了心智，小道士说得没错，她的心中哪里还有爱和情郎，从一开始她就在等，等避水剑现世的那一天，筹划良久，养精蓄锐，她的身体被巫术夺去，寄居了别的魂灵，一生的修为和九尾狐族赖以骄傲与生存的仙根皆无，区区一虚无灵体又怎么能完成她的复仇大业，她要天下有情人终不成眷属。哈，天助我也，任谁也想不到，娃娃，你竟然爱上一个妖怪，狼族的大妖，为我所用，为我复仇，我要天下人皆知，人间哪有真情在。  
绥绥白狐，九尾庞庞。  
眼睛里含着泪水，她怎么可能会忘记，吃下女人子宫的时候在哭泣，亲吻新郎，眼见皮肉枯骨的时候流落的眼泪，曾经她也对爱情充满了憧憬，她的爱郎，是天地间最英明神武的男子，她的爱郎，将她亲手推进深渊。  
难道谁想放着仙人不做做山中精怪。  
细雨带风，好潮湿，空气中的水分好似无孔不入，难得在暑中盛夏感到一丝凉意，中元鬼月，果真不容小觑。董思成看不清楚，跳出来得太过于匆忙忘记戴眼镜，好熟悉的场景，多少人都想要梦想成真，多少人在梦中不愿醒来，风吹得眼睛干涩，云要与月缠绵悱恻，坠入暴风眼。  
西门吹雪拔剑，胸口之前结印，水利万物，心善渊，和其光，同其尘，致虚极，骤雨不终日，急急如律令，避水剑出！狂风大作，一声惊雷划碎了夜，大妖的意念之力撕碎了小道士的衣角，留下飞扬的线头和向外渗着血丝的小小伤口。  
爱是无法逃脱的轮回。  
坐在梦中境，黄旭熙睁开眼睛，指腹抹去嘴角边干涸的血，心中闷憋一口浊气，老女人，偷袭只算扑街仔，老人常言后生可畏。他尝试着要打乱梦中境的秩序，涂山只是借由他的梦制成一道屏障，只要有一丝漏缝，他就可以冲出这桎梏。  
拳头打在无色无形的牢笼边，擦破了皮肉，指骨挣扎着，好浓烈的血腥气，砸向无论怎样用力都只是变形后复原的墙，如同打棉花，无用又白费力气，港仔有用不完的精力，因为他想，Winnie，Winnie还在等他，爱变成信仰。  
可是Winnie的声音透过了屏障，一字一顿，虚弱无力，好似泣血，黄旭熙愣在原地，他的身体已经不属于他在控制，力打在屏障上染红了血丝，好似都被换成涂山之力，拳带起风来，捣碎了符纸，将小道士的道袍划碎，有始有终，因果循环，天降雨，他看到董思成的脸上挂满了雨水，近乎绝望。  
旭熙，你怕不怕死？

15.  
痛。  
风打在身上很痛，强劲的狼尾巴扫在身上，脊椎好像都要断掉，符阵被打穿，太长时间没有并肩作战，董思成差点都要忘记他前度是个擅长体术的机会主义，即使灵魂悄无声息的换了，可是肌肉记忆是不会消失的。  
涂山不会手下留情，黑色大丽花眼角带着眼泪，她哪里还认为避水剑的拥有者是她的情郎，反倒是深仇大恨的仇人。格桑花离开了拥护她的高原，变得失去理智，丧心病狂。  
西门吹雪单腿跪在地上，喉咙里甜腥的血沫味道硬生生往下咽，那柄木制的避水剑几乎支撑着他的身体，成为他的第二条脊椎，怎么会不恨呢，爱情又不是什么至死不渝的事情，都在做穷途末路的赌徒，只不过 她比较惨，赌的满盘皆输。  
小道士默默擦干净嘴角边的血痕，撑着避水剑站起来，兜兜转转三年来，师傅偶尔出现在他身边替他解围救难，符纸学着画了很多，可是总觉得没有什么实质性的作用，他用黄旭熙的狼身画的符咒，发现用起来原来真的可以变成一只纸质的小狼傀儡，在他身边，好乖巧。  
师傅讲，凡事心诚则灵，你在想他，符自然而然想要为你实现愿望，娃娃，用心去悟道。他似懂非懂，无数次画着那张真正意义上属于他创造的符纸。  
董思成第一次发现的时候没忍住眼睛发酸，抽两下鼻子，怎么能不想念呢，朝夕相对的人，生死与共的伴侣，以命抵命，爱就像龙卷风，他记得的，那次生死一念之间，他们在慈云山上，好多人，山中大族的头狼，董思成戴着祈福花环，好像杨过把小龙女从寒潭下接出来，昭告天下，有情人终成眷属的样子。黄旭熙牵着他的手，告诉他，狼是忠贞不二的动物，一生只认一个伴侣。  
董思成点头，头上的花环有枯萎的花瓣落下来，像是婚礼上撒下来的花瓣雨，他握住的那只手，好温暖，好像承载着他这一生的命格，现在这只手几次都要将他的心口剖开。  
人在失去意识的时候会后悔自己做的事情吗？  
避水剑划开手掌心，以血养符，画得还是那用简笔画的狼，只是道长的心事变了，他在心底祈求，拜托了，就让我跟他讲一句话，什么代价都可以。  
符咒飞出，狼冲着男孩露出獠牙，天边闪过一道闷雷，一场漂泊大雨，西门吹雪的剑垂下来，脸上细细的伤口飞上了水，火辣辣的疼，一切都在按部就班的走，仿佛无论他在前半段埋下了多少伏笔，最终这些都会变成一把利剑，刺穿他们的身体，生命脆弱的像是一个玻璃杯，命运就像莫比乌斯环，他走不出去，黄旭熙也走不出去。  
“旭熙，你怕不怕死？”我与天搏一搏，命运如此，无人生还，如果要亡，我们做殉情眷侣好不好。  
董思成绝望，雨水顺着脸流落，分不清楚眼泪有没有浑水摸鱼。  
港仔不再挣扎，拳头擦破了皮，回过神才开始觉得痛，只有那么短暂的几秒钟，他的小仙女看起来就像走到了时间的尽头，像是一丝飘摇的烛火，只需要轻轻一缕风就会被熄灭，他哪里怕死，怕死就不会拿命做赌注，做爱情附属品，他将性命都压给董思成。不需要多说，心意相通，小龙女要做什么大致明了，杨过要争一争身体的控制权，为董思成争取时间。  
他像个毛头小子一样横冲直撞，想要撼动这间堪称牢不可破的梦境，地动山摇，连梦境都为他因爱执着的力量而天山崩地裂，细小的裂缝却也不能点石成金，只能让涂山觉得身体变得僵硬，那么一瞬间的挣脱感，足够了，涂山压下躁动跳动的心，痴心妄想，世间从来都没有真情在，徒劳无功，为什么要做无用功，又无人救援，只要避水剑毁掉，世间将无人能收伏她。  
可叶孤城回过头的那一刻为时已晚，西门吹雪手中避水剑划开胸口，沾取心头血，嘴唇煞白，仿佛被抽空了三魂七魄，师傅秘而不传之道，心诚则灵，心头血最诚，心之所向，孤注一掷，手指尖沾了血，身泛金光，避水之下，雨水淋不透一张符纸，符咒上简简单单一朵格桑花。  
娇娇，你是涂山氏最美的格桑花，也会是夏族最美丽的格桑。  
董思成扔了避水剑，他将全副武装都卸下，身上飘飘的道袍浸了血丝，被凌厉的风割裂，变得破破烂烂，雨水和疼痛吸干了他所有的精神，跌跌撞撞靠近因为那朵飘摇的格桑花而失神的狼。他无数次抱过狼的脖颈，顺着颈侧边翻上狼的后背，飘啊飘，摇啊摇，眼泪顺着雨水往下掉，湿透的狼毛贴在他的脸上，以身作禁锢，避水剑悄无声息，董思成无咒可念，精灵耳朵和狼耳朵，耳鬓厮磨，无根野草缠绵成同心结。  
“你知道吗，报仇雪恨的雪，是下雪的雪。”  
剑起剑落穿透两颗跳动的心脏，雨冲散了血腥味和虚无的爱，涂山的魂魄离开了狼的身体，梦境碎了，她连藏身之处都没有。  
狼的皮毛散落，露出将要了无生机的身体，相互依偎，靠着木制的剑坐在地上，董思成伸手，那只曾经温暖的、坚定握着他的手接住他，Winnie，有什么好怕，早晚都是要死的，风中殘烛，风停了云知道。  
画着格桑花的符咒落在只剩个虚体的女人手里，避水剑穿透了她的魂，魂飞魄散已成定局，黄色的符，没了道士的支撑很快就浸透了雨水，变得软塌塌，在她手中变成了一块石头，上面刻着歪歪扭扭的线条，沟壑里填满了她所钟爱的花汁颜色。  
汹涌的水，滚烫的血，黄土高坡上覆满了皑皑的雪，也没能冻住吃人的水。  
禹、禹、禹！  
她的情郎喊她的名字，手里有好大一捧美丽的格桑花，女娇、女娇，娇娇。  
洪水冲塌了部落好多房屋，哀鸿遍野，她的丈夫夜夜都在走遍山川河流，翻遍了治水之方也无良用，百姓吃不饱穿不暖。她站在山坡上，耳鬓别着鹅黄色的雏菊。  
女娇回到涂山一族，不顾父母族老的反对进去翻看禁术，巫术，上古巫术，只要以九尾狐族最纯净的女儿做为祭品，或许能得上天一恩赐。  
女娇！  
她毫不犹豫，五彩的经幡，高歌的神婆，雪盖住了被洪水冲上高坡的子民，盖住了她的身体，盖住了她身体里孕育的微弱心跳。  
涂山最美丽的格桑花，九尾狐族以禁术保住了她的身体，找来人间怀孕的女子，想要想尽办法借涂山的仙脉复苏，封存在荷叶做的棺椁里，直到诞下新的王，迅速枯朽。启不见父母双亲，昼夕呱呱啼泣。  
巫术改变了她的记忆，渐渐迷失在怨气里。  
格桑花摇摇摆摆，走到避水剑旁，两个男孩依偎，心脉的伤口被雨水浸泡得发白，眼睛好重，手不愿松开，一将功成万骨枯，一念之差。女娇拔出了那把剑，主人危在旦夕，也只是一把普普通通的桃木剑。道缘仙法，濒临枯萎，藏在魂下一颗凝结了仙骨仙根的狐狸珠，碾碎成粉化在雨水里。  
候人兮猗，走得静悄悄。  
董师傅踏着云赶来的时候避水剑已经断成两段，躺在两个了无生机的男孩身边，落过风灰之处蓬勃的格桑迎着雨水，心跳逐渐复苏，拂尘拂过伤口外翻的皮肉，万物生长，两条生命如获新生。  
董思成爬起来，他的眼睛模糊，也嗅不到半分妖气邪祟，本以为是鬼月一场雨冲散了，胳膊肘拐一拐躺在地上也不愿意起来的港仔，他讲好奇怪，Winnie，我不能再变回狼的身体。  
格桑花的歌声飘在雨里，老道人捋着胡子，好娃娃，拼着魂飞魄散借避水剑最后一丝灵气，命格已换，从此做平凡人。一切皆了然，妖身锻造成人骨，妲己体魄也已驱除邪祟觊觎之意。  
杨过采一朵格桑，编成戒指套在小龙女的手指上，跟我返去慈云山。小龙女摇头，面上带着笑，港仔忐忑不安，可是董思成的手按在他的掌心里，雨水顺着脸落下来，相握的手里温度痛快燃烧。  
事情总是很奇妙，他在一个荒唐的夜里捡到了一个男孩，碰到了爱情，穷途末路的爱情，逃亡、亡命鸳鸯、赌博、久别重逢，好像人生中应该有的事情都拥有了结局。  
董思成抬起手，格桑花在雨水里飘摇着，保质期只有一天的戒指，和命脉相连的男孩。  
吻是灼热的，尝着雨水，荷尔蒙野生而蓬勃。  
难道不用搬家，我们的小狐狸也要一起带走不是吗？


End file.
